Together from the Beginning
by darkgirl3
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have been together since before either of them started at the BAU. They met when he was undercover and now she's joining the BAU too. M/G Complete
1. Tabula Rasa

**Together From the Beginning  
Chapter 1  
Tabula Rasa  
**

**AN: I don't own anything. Saw this episode the other night and decided that I wanted to have it where Morgan and Garcia are already together when she starts at the BAU. He met her when he was undercover for those 18 months before joining the BAU. They've been together for almost two years, and are engaged. Nobody else knows that however, and she really is his baby girl already. **

Penelope Garcia couldn't believe that she'd just gotten the technical analyst position at the FBI. Of course how she had gotten it, well that was another story. If anybody were to ask, then she'd just say because she was good at what she did, the truth was because apparently they thought it was better for her to work for them since she could hack them anytime she wanted. She was working with the BAU team; however, she didn't know that till she got there her first day.

The team was out in the field at the moment so she sent message to her fiancé who was on the team. She had to warn him at least that the job that they'd given her was helping his team out. She just hoped that he got the message and played along like they didn't know each other. She wasn't scared of the rules; after all she'd fallen in love with Derek Morgan when he'd been undercover. That had been the best sixteen months of her life, but then he just disappeared one day telling her to meet him somewhere.

Garcia had met with him and he'd told her he'd been working under cover, but that he did love her, that hadn't been a lie, and that he wanted her to come with him to Virginia. At first she'd been upset, because he'd lied to her, however, he'd been right he did love her and they were best friends. She'd been the only one besides the guy he'd checked in with that he'd gotten to talk to for those sixteen months that he'd known each other.

However, now, it was a totally different story, because even though he wasn't undercover any more, there were a lot of secrets that they both shared. She'd helped him catch the guy he'd been after, in the process she'd gotten caught by the FBI, but he'd gotten her off saying she was helping him. She was just grateful that his superiors had done the same for her.

**Hour later**

Morgan, Reid, and Hotch were looking at computer trying to find what they needed, but it was time consuming and they really needed to catch this guy. He hadn't had chance to check his phone however, and when he looked over and saw his baby girl standing few feet away he was stumped. He asked Reid what her name was just to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Gomez I think," Reid said.

Morgan knew who it was when he saw her turn around, so this is the job you were taking he thought to himself before accidently calling out one his nicknames for her, "Hey baby girl," he'd said without thinking about it, but when she turned around and asked the name back as a question he knew she was going to play along. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know the name," he said.

"I've been called worse," she said with smile before walking towards him, "What can I do for you?"

Derek was glad she'd just went with what he'd been doing, because explaining to his boss right about now that he was practically living a double life was not the best thing to do. He didn't want her to get fired either, so if he had to pretend like he didn't know her at work he'd do it. However, that didn't mean he couldn't flirt with her, after all nobody knew.

**3am**

Morgan was tired and he was in pain, when he walked in the door of his house. He'd jumped about ten feet from one roof top to the next landing on his side after he slid once his leg and kept going. His knee was on fire at the moment and his ribs were bruised a little, but he'd somehow made it home. Hotch had told him to get checked out, but the medic had said he was fine so he just left once Hotch told him to go get some sleep the paperwork could wait.

Clooney was laying at the foot the bed when he walked into the bedroom. Penelope was sleeping on her side snuggled up to his pillow. He kicked his boots off and pealed his clothes off, trying not to wake her up, but the jump had caused his knee to swell up, his side was scratch up a bit and right now he couldn't bend it without pain shooting through it. He let out a groan before sitting on the bed.

"You okay?" Penelope asked half sleep.

"I'll be fine in the morning," Morgan said.

"You gotta stop jumping tall buildings, hot stuff, I'll help you out your pants and I'd suggest a nice hot soak, because standing right now is going to make it hurt that much worse," she said, she'd gotten his message that the case was closed and he'd be home once he got done with the paper work, but he'd just came home instead.

"I'll be fine in the morning, just help me out my pants, baby girl," Morgan said.

Penelope went around the bed peeling his jeans off since he couldn't bend his knee at the moment. "I'll get you some aspirins and some water, just sit back," she said before kissing him.

"Not so fast, woman, I want proper kiss," Derek said pulling her back on the bed beside him kissing her lips till she opened her mouth letting him explore her mouth, his hand moved up under the shirt she had on, which one his old shirts from when he was on the Chicago bomb squad.

"Derek, you are so in trouble," she said pulling away.

"Why am I in trouble, you joined the BAU and didn't tell me first,"

"Didn't know it was the BAU I was joining, hot stuff, the director just hired me on the spot and said I was the BAU's new technical analyst," she protested, "You going to spank me for it?" she asked.

"Don't tempt me, but I don't think I can tonight, I should take your advice and stop trying to get myself killed," he teased wincing when he moved.

"I should be the one spanking you then," Penelope said giving him another kiss before she went to get the aspirins and water for him.

When Garcia came back he was lying on his back under the covers, he wasn't asleep, but his eyes were closed. "Hotch gave me the day off, told me not to come in till Monday, but I gotta finish the paper work then I'll be back home by noon tomorrow," Derek said when she got in the bed.

"Cool, but handsome, I work there now so I'll be there all day till five hopefully I'll get out there then," she said cuddling up against him.

"If you'd just stopped hacking when I told you to woman," he teased kissing her rolling over.

"You had to get the ass hole didn't you, and if I hadn't kept hacking you would been dead, so don't tell me I should stopped," Penelope said, "I love you, if I'd lost you I don't think I could survived, I would went back underground and never came back up," she said.

"Hey, I'm right here and it's been almost six months since that all went down, we're both alive, and I'm not going any where, princess," he said.

"I know, guess that's usually why deep cover doesn't included a girlfriend," she said.

"Penelope listen to me, you got me through those sixteen months, just wished I could kept you safe before that," he said kissing her, "That's over, and we're getting married in few months, that's all that matters now," he added.

"I can't wait, and I'm going to change you mind about those kids too, I got at least four planned, two of each,"

"Garcia," Derek said with smile.

"Thought I was Gomez?" she teased him.

"Had to play along, didn't need them to get suspicious why I called you Garcia if he said Gomez," Morgan said, "We just gotta keep it quiet for while, least till after we're married or maybe right before."

"Yeah, so they know we can work together and not bring the personal life into it, but if you wanna call me nicknames at work go right head, hot stuff, you know I can flirt you under the table, drink you under it too," she said tracing circles along his tattoo.

"Let's get some sleep, you gotta be at work in about four five hours," he said.

"You do too, just wish we could go together, and we didn't have to hide our relationship," Pen said closing her eyes.

"If anybody asks right now we're best friends, it's not a lie, just not the whole truth, you've been my best friend for the last two years now and without you I would have never thought about that family and kids," He said before going to sleep.

The alarm went off at seven that morning and Morgan groaned knocking it off the nightstand as Clooney took off running from the room. "It's too early," Pen said rolling away from the sound.

"Where you think you going woman?" Derek asked pulling her back to him.

"Too early," she complained again, but when he started kissing her she was fully awake, "Thought I was supposed to show you the good morning, hot stuff?" she asked.

"You rolled away from me, princess, so I'm in charge," he teased capturing her nipple once he had her shirt off, "I can never get enough of you," he said ignoring the slight pain in his knee as he moved on his knees so he could thrust into her.

Pen wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as he slide home making her moan as he stilled inside of her. "I'll never get tired of this," she said before he started moving again.

"Better not because I'll just have to cuff you to this bed and change your mind," he teased kissing her neck using his teeth to mark her as his.

"Derek," she moaned pulling him back to her mouth kissing him until she needed air. He picked up the pace moving his hands down holding her hips as he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back down getting the response he'd been dying to hear. She arched up meeting his thrusts whimpering, she felt like she was going to come out of her body as she came.

Morgan kissed her as she came down, he was still hard, and his body was on fire, but he needed more, he wanted to be deeper inside her and this wasn't working. He pulled her up to his chest kissing her making her moan at the lost of contact. She already knew what he was thinking and he didn't have to tell her. She pushed him on his back before getting on top him sinking back down on his cock pinning his hands down on the bed as she kissed him moving back and forth rolling her hips as he arched up closing his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling start to build again. She was the only one that he'd ever trusted enough to pin him down or tie him up.

"Baby, you gotta…" he didn't get to finish she covered his mouth again pulling almost all the way of him before she moved back down hitting the right spot inside her. She thrust down again and again till she was coming apart again taking him with her this time.

Derek moved his hands down to her hips when she let go of his wrist and slammed up into her making her scream his name as he hit the neck of her womb again and again till her body was shacking as she collapsed against his chest. She couldn't move, her entire body was numb with pleasure as he rubbed circles on her lower back kissing her neck. "I love you, baby girl," he replied.

"I love you too, hot stuff," she said back finding enough strength to roll over. "I don't think I can get up."

"Stay in bed, I'll go make us some breakfast and while you eat I'll shower, that way we're not late for work," Morgan said, "Because if I get you in that shower, I'm not going to make it to the office," he stated kissing her.

"That is a good idea, because I'm not going to be able to move yet," she said kissing him back.

"I couldn't help myself, you looked so damn hot on top of me, and I didn't even go for the other sweet spot that is right here," he said moving his hands down against her clit, he knew she was sensitive after they had sex, and touching her there would have weak in the knees all day long.

"No, go make breakfast, we can have fun tonight, after work if you behave today," Penelope said knowing what he was wanting to do.

"But I want to have you thinking about this all day when you see me, baby girl," Morgan said moving down between her legs moving her folds apart so he could see her.

"Derek, please," she said squirming, she wanted him, but she knew she would be able to think about anything but him all day in her office, it wasn't fair.

"We got two hours before we have to be at work, I'm sure you can walk straight by then," he teased.

"If you have any mercy for me you'll stop now," she said back, but he shook his head no before he started pleasuring her with his tongue. "Oh god I'm screwed," she whimpered.

Three hours later Morgan was sitting at his desk with smile on his face still. He couldn't help it, they'd been at work for over an hour and every time she came in the bull pen for something she completely ignored him not even giving him a glance. He knew he was going to get his pay back that night for what he'd done. He'd brought her to the edge four times denying her what she'd wanted he'd finally given in the fifth time, but not because he'd wanted to, he'd wanted to keep going, making her beg some more, but he'd given in giving her that mercy she'd pleaded for until she was whimper.

If he'd only had more time he would tried for the record, but he was pretty sure she would have tied him down to the bed and forced him to let her cum. She'd done that before, it had been the best night of his life too, now if he could just stop smiling and finish the paper work he could get out the office and go home after stopping at the store to pick up something to make her a candle light dinner that night for torturing her so much earlier; but he was addicted to her, if he didn't have anything else all he would need was her, their house, and Clooney and he'd be happy for the rest of his life.

Now if he could just pretend like they were just friends here that would be wonderful.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed more to come maybe later if not next chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	2. Three Weeks Later

**Together From the Beginning  
Chapter 2  
Three weeks later**

**AN: I don't own anything thanks for the reviews. Okay this is three weeks after Pen has joined the BAU and the others are none the wiser. Gideon isn't in this, since he wasn't in the episode this is based off of. Hotch, Reid, Morgan, JJ and Penelope are the only ones. Enjoy. Mainly home life little of the team, but next chapter will be them at work just want to set some more things up first.**

The team had just got back from another case and they'd decided to go out for drinks. "Morgan go and ask Garcia if she wants to join us," Hotch suggested after they'd decided on going out.

"We'll meet you there," Derek said going towards Garcia's office. He opened the door not bothering to knock finding her fast asleep at her desk. He went over to her after shutting the door and locking it. He took out his phone calling Hotch to let them know he was going to take her home since she was asleep and he didn't want her driving.

"Okay, we got tomorrow off, see you Monday," Hotch said letting the others know Morgan and Garcia wasn't coming.

"She okay?" JJ asked, she'd talked to Garcia few times in the last three weeks and she already loved the woman, she was crazy and her sense of fun was unique to her.

"Yeah, Morgan just said he was going to take her home, she's too tired to drive," Hotch said before they got out the vehicle. They'd driven in one vehicle going back for their vehicles later.

Morgan pulled into the driveway putting the truck in park. "Hey, sleepy head wake up," he said.

"I don't want to," she replied.

"If you want that bubble bath I promised you, you better open those eyes, silly girl," Derek said before he opened the door to get out.

"I'm awake," she said giggling as she slid over to his side before getting out.

"That's what I thought," he teased before locking the doors, wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked up to the door. The house was a two story with six bedrooms and one the bedrooms in the house was set up as a nursery already, he'd bought it as it was when the last family moved out and when Pen had found the nursery she'd started picking out the names for their kids, she might not be pregnant yet, but she wanted to start their family soon as he was willing.

"You think they're wondering why you said you were driving me home?" She asked.

"I said you were too tired and I was not letting you drive home tired," Morgan said opening the door, "They don't gotta know that home is with me, and less you want to they don't gotta know any time soon, I'm happy with just you," he said.

"And Clooney," Pen said as their dog came running to greet them.

"And Clooney," Morgan repeated tossing his keys down, "Come on buddy, you want to go out?" he asked.

"If he ever answers you I'm going to laugh my ass off," Penelope said.

"You're just jealous I've been gone for six days, don't you worry though you'll be getting some attention too, Penelope Garcia," he said kissing her.

"Sorry don't know who that is," she teased pulling out the kiss with grin.

"That's not funny baby girl."

"I've been alone in our bed aching for your loving hot stuff, and the damn dildo doesn't help, it's not you, and only you can feel me just right, touching every spot that needs to be touched," she purred kissing his neck.

"Damn woman," he moaned before pushing her against the wall claiming her mouth, "You think I haven't missed coming home to you, six months here and I'm dying till I get back to you," he said against her ear.

"How the hell are we going to do this, Derek, I miss you so much and without you here, I'm always scared," she said going for his shirt she needed to feel him against her.

"It'll get easier, you said that the first three months we were together, it's been over two years now, I'm not going anywhere, stop worrying," Derek said kissing away any more protests as he took her to their bedroom laying her down and making love to her for the first time in over a week.

Hour later they were laying in bed cuddled up watching their favorite movie. "What happened to my bath?" she asked.

"You were begging me to take you to this bed first," he said with smile looking over at her, "after the movie, and you might just get me with you."

"You know we can't behave together, especially in a bath tub," she teased him.

"Just watch the movie before I have to spank you woman," he teased right back kissing her pouting lips when he told her to watch the movie.

"What if I want to order Chinese food and eat it cuddled up on the back porch with you completely naked?" she asked reaching for the phone.

"I suggest you wait till tomorrow, baby girl it's twelve am, the place isn't open," Morgan said taking the phone from her and tossing it in the pile of close they had scattered on the floor.

"Ice cream with chocolate syrup, and twizzlers," Penelope said getting out from under the covers taking off to the kitchen before he could stop her.

Morgan turned the movie off going after her, "just don't put the twizzlers in the ice cream this time, it didn't taste that great last time," he said remembering the weird taste that had been in his mouth after mixing twizzlers and chocolate ice cream.

"I think we learned our lesson, handsome, now sit and I'll get the bowls," she replied.

Morgan sat down waiting for her to ask for his assistance he knew unless she'd gotten familiar with the house while he was gone, mainly the kitchen she wasn't going to find the bowls. He'd banned her from the kitchen the first time she'd tried to make him breakfast in bed when he'd been sick last year. "Hey, baby girl, where are you not supposed to be right now?" he asked with smile.

"I don't know," she replied, "Where are the bowls, I thought you put them over here," she asked.

"Hey sexy, pump those breaks," Derek said, "They are on the left beside the sink, because you said if I put them anywhere else you would be looking for hours if I left you home alone for more than hour," he reminded her.

"Thanks," she said opening the cabinet finding the bowls.

He watched her with smile, it had taken long time, but she was finally secure enough with herself to just walking around without a thing on most times when they were home alone. He loved when she let her guard down and stopped thinking what others thought about her. They'd been alone together along with Clooney for so long now that it just felt normal to walk out the bedroom or any other room without clothes on.

"Derek Morgan are you listening to me?" she asked with smile as he looked up.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"What got you so spaced out on me, handsome," Pen asked.

"Just thinking, how nice it is to be back here with you two," he said looking over at Clooney who was lying beside the sink watching them.

"I remember the day I brought him home, you weren't sure it was safe at first, but we feel in love with him, and kept him, he was so adorably as a puppy," Pen said.

"I just didn't want to get him hurt, it was barely safe for you, I'm pretty sure if Daniel found out we were both living in that house he would freaked and kicked my ass, before I told him once you got busted," he said, "which reminds me no illegal hacking less the job requires it you understand me?" he asked.

"I understood the first twenty thousand times you told me, Derek."

"Well waking up with a gun in your face is not something you want repeated, thank god we'd already taken down those guys, I just glad I got it straightened out before they charged you," he said kissing her.

"I still don't get that, I mean we told them what I was doing, helping you, assholes," she mumbled.

"Well, I had my badge and gun sealed up in a wall wasn't like I could prove I was working for the Chicago PD undercover," he said with smile, "Just glad we decided to wear clothes to bed that night, it would been embarrassing."

"I'm just glad that's over, we are here now and nobody knows about this little world we have, and I want it to stay that way for while, least till we know that we're not going to be forced to transfer or something, I couldn't do it," she said.

"I'm glad it's over too, because I was terrified something would happen to you every time I had to leave back then, that's why I tried pushing you away at first, but you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I had my hero to protect me," Penelope said handing him his bowl, "You weren't alone, some nights when you were gone I never thought you were coming back," she confessed, at first he didn't talk about what he'd done while he was gone, but it had started eating away at him, not being able to talk to anybody but the ones he was trying to bring down, she'd became the only person he could talk to, and they'd gotten through those months, they'd talked at nights and when he had to leave she'd prayed he'd come back to her safe, and not have his cover blown, even though nothing around him said cop, or any other law enforcement.

"I got my goddess watching out for me," Derek added, not wanting to think about the nights he'd left her, he'd severed all his ties at first, not being able to talk to his mom and sisters had been the worst part of it all, but he didn't want them hurt, and he'd tried to not get involved with Pen, but he'd fell in love with her, and she became the one person he could talk to, and it hadn't been as hard, he'd had her to chase away the nightmares, and the blackness that had tried to take him, but every time he felt like he was losing himself he'd think about her till he could get back to her, a week was the most he'd been away from her, but after that he'd gone back to her every time.

Morgan woke up the next morning kissing her forehead before slipping out the bed. He went to the bathroom, he'd promised her a bath and they'd fallen asleep before he could make good on that promise. He filled the tub up putting her favorite salts and bubbles in before going to feed Clooney. Once he got back in the room he cut the water off.

"Morning, princess," he said kissing her awake.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff," Penelope said pulling him down.

"Don't you want that bath I promised you first, baby girl?" he asked.

"You sure we're going to make it there this time, because we both know how it goes our promises," she said with smile.

"I never broke a signal promise to you before have I?" Morgan asked, "I always came back, just took little longer, and I am alive," he added.

"I guess you are right then," she said getting up, "You know every time we take bath together it ends with us having sex right?"

"Yes, but if we want to make it out this house today, I'm sure we can behave long enough," Morgan said.

"You betting who can last the longest without touching, because, you know I hate that game, handsome," she replied.

"Put it this way, if you don't want anybody to be suspicious we gotta…"

"No, I'm not going to pretend we're not together or some crap like that, at work I get it but on the weekends we stay here, we have two phone lines just in case, and we have our cells, we're not leaving," Penelope said.

"Okay, mamma, we'll stay," Morgan said.

"Very wise decision, hot stuff, because I would have used those handcuffs of yours on you for change, and we both know how you like that," she teased kissing him before she stepped into the tub.

"You just enjoy, this is for you, relax and I'll make us some breakfast," Morgan said kissing her before going to find something to make; he was hoping there was something he could make, because it was usually take out , or delivery. He was relieved when he found something besides the cereal although he didn't remember doing any shopping before he'd left.

Penelope slid down in the tub relaxing, she couldn't believe she'd found somebody that was carrying and loved her. Trust was something she hadn't done to easily after her parents died when she was eighteen. She'd gone underground and that was how she found Derek. He'd been two months into him cover and she'd been with a friend, it wasn't the good side of town either. She hardly came out, but that night she had, the only time she usually did was to move to different location. She'd left with a friend from their last place and ended up in Chicago after somebody had killed another friend of theirs, but that was how it went underground, you kept to yourself or you died mostly.

Morgan was waiting on some guys, which weren't friends, but right now he had to act like they were since he was undercover trying to get their trust so he could bring them and their boss down. The last year they'd been making bombs and setting them off in small places, they'd stepped it up and started blowing other things up as well, they had drug cartel as well, but it was the bombs that Morgan was working on stopping. He had been trying to get their trust so he'd be the one helping set the bombs up, that way he'd know who was who and how to take them down. Their strengths and weakness was the thing he had to find first.

He'd gone into the bar after half hour when they didn't show gotten few beers before he'd started looking for somebody to dance with. He'd spotted the guys he was meeting with; about the same time he spotted the two females they were harassing. That was the one thing that he would tolerate from them, he wasn't going to let them take advantage of woman around him and he'd made it clear too. He'd walked over to put stop to it, but the blonde one of the two was about to punch one the guys already. He'd told the guys to leave them alone or he'd take them out back and kick their asses.

Morgan walked back into the bathroom sitting down outside the tub. "What you thinking about, baby?" he asked.

"The night we met, how you threatened to beat up those guys for me and Jaz," Pen said with smile.

"I remember that, I also got to dance with the hottest girl in the bar that night, what was her name again?" he teased before kissing her, "Oh yeah, Penelope," Morgan said.

"I about never accept the offer, but you kept telling me that you was the best dancer and could teach me how to dance like that," she reminded him.

"Sixteen months alone together I taught you more than just how to dance woman, and you taught me some things as well," Derek said, "I made your favorite, and I got some blueberry muffins in the oven as well," he said.

"What would I do without my sexy soon to be husband?" she asked.

"We know where we'd both be," he said leaving it at that as he kissed her again when she turned to face him. They'd about lost each other at one point, and it had nothing to do with their problems, it had to do with bomb and revenge from somebody, they still hadn't found out who had blown up the house they'd been using, after they'd left the last day before he'd gone back to his captain to report in. Neither of them talked about it either, they knew who the bomb had been meant for; it was to get back at Morgan, one the guys had escaped before they could catch him.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed next chapter will have more of the team in it. Thanks for all the reviews and as requested by one reviewer I'm adding some jealousy, after all they haven't told anybody they're together. **


	3. Jealousy

**Together From the Beginning  
Chapter 3**

**Jealousy **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and glad you've enjoyed so far. This chapter has the whole team going to a bar and as you guest from the chapter title there is going to be some tension between the happy couple. Dedicated to my reviewer that requested some jealousy from Derek Morgan here you go Kathy. **

"Come out with us tonight," JJ said trying to convince Garcia to go with them to the bar, "Morgan will be there, you can flirt with him, maybe get a dance, you know you want to," she said.

"JJ, I just want to go home, get into a nice relaxing bathtub and daydream," Garcia said.

"Please, I'm the only woman with them, with three men, I'm begging you even it out a little?" she asked.

"Okay, fine I'll go with you to defend you from all the other men that aren't' our team," Penelope said.

"Thank you and I'll help you get that dance with Derek too," JJ said before leaving her friends office. They'd become friends instantly and talked constantly, but Pen still kept her heart shielded at times from everybody except for Derek.

He was the one person she shared everything with, they'd started out friends, but it had lead to more than that after few too many beers and talking about sex and how many times somebody had gotten the other off. She'd said once was the most she'd gotten pleasure and that mostly was from foreplay. She'd told him most guys didn't know what got her going and he'd dared her to let him try, after that night, they hadn't just been friends, they were more, and they refused to walk away from the other. It had never been about just sex with them either, even undercover he'd taken her places few times here and there, but mostly it had been in the house together and for the first six months they'd been alone before she'd found Clooney and brought him home with her.

Morgan, Hotch and Reid were already at the bar when JJ walked in with Garcia. "I thought you said she refused to come?" Reid asked Morgan.

"Who?" he asked before Penelope came up beside him.

"Hey, JJ talked me into coming with her, and I couldn't turn a friend down," Pen said with smile.

"Here, you have my seat," Derek said, "I'll go get you a drink," he added, this was going to be hard he thought walking away.

"He didn't even ask you what you wanted," Reid said.

"We've been out as friends before here, he knows what I like," Garcia said covering, but it wasn't a lie, they'd been out before and they knew what the other liked, but it was more than just friends.

"Glad he's got somebody he trusts," Hotch stated, "You got my permission to lecture him any time he does something crazy, long as it's after we solve the case," he added.

"Thanks, does that include ting him up, because I might need JJ's help or yours," Pen said making everybody laugh.

"I walked right into that one," Hotch said shacking his head, "Just not in the office, don't need Straus finding one my agents tied up because he wouldn't listen," he joked not knowing how real that joke really was.

"What you all laughing about?" Morgan asked setting her drink down.

"Hotch said that since you two are best friends, that any time he needs you reprimanded he's going to let Penelope tie you to a chair and lecture you about safety," JJ said laughing at the look on Reid's face not to mention Morgan's expression.

"I'll get you back, JJ, you just wait," Derek said, "Since this is your first time out with us, baby girl, you want to dance?" he asked.

"I don't know hot stuff, think you can keep up?" She asked before they went towards the dance floor which was a dangerous idea, good thing the team knew they were at least best friends.

"Okay it's been what month, two tops, they flirt like crazy and are prefect for each other," JJ said, "Screw the damn rules, they need to be together," she said looking over at them, "I mean where you going to find two people that get along like they do, that till two months ago didn't know each other?" she asked.

"They do get along, and JJ has a point, it was like they bonded instantly," Reid said.

"They are just friends, Morgan hasn't made a move to ask her out," Hotch said, but then again Morgan hadn't asked anybody out he'd flirted few times here and there but that had been to get information for them once when a woman refused to talk because she thought they were fake.

"We should try and set them up," JJ said with smile.

"Be my guest, but its on you if they just want to be friends," Hotch said going to get drinks for them.

Morgan and Garcia came back to the table when the song changed to a slow one. "What you say we tell them…" Morgan started but before he could finish a guy came over to them inturpting their conversation.

"Hi, are you two together?" he asked Penelope.

Morgan wanted to say yes, so badly but he bit back the reply. He didn't stop the glare towards the guy though.

"Depends on what that means?" Pen said even thought she didn't want to, the guy wasn't that bad looking and if she wasn't with Derek already should would have said no without second thought.

"They are friends," Reid said not knowing other wise.

"Good, then come on," The guy said leading Garcia back to the dance floor as she looked back at Morgan saying she was sorry with her eyes.

"Why would you tell him we were friends, he didn't know that?" Morgan asked, he'd wanted to spend the night with beside him having fun not watching half the guys here have fun with her; she was his woman, soon to be wife.

"Sorry, I didn't know, and you two are friends, it wasn't a lie," Reid said.

"Next time don't answer for her," Derek said walking off.

"Damn, remind me not to speak for them," JJ said looking over at Reid, "Told you he liked her though, and it's obvious now that he has more than friends idea in his mind."

"You can play match maker, we'll stay out of it," Hotch replied setting the drinks down, "Long as they keep it out the office and Straus doesn't find out I could care less," he added.

"Haley said you were softy under all that hard core crap," JJ replied, "But don't worry, that secret is safe with us," she added.

Penelope wasn't used to dancing with anybody but Morgan, and she hadn't wanted to, and soon she got away she was going to kill Reid, but she couldn't let on they were anything more than friends and it was killing her. She could feel Derek's eyes on her, she just didn't know where he was at, and she couldn't spot him either from the crowd that was on the floor.

Morgan was sitting at the bar watching Garcia dance with the guy. The last time another guy danced with her he'd got into it with him. He'd punched the guy in the face when he started kissing her, she'd tried to pull away, but no, the guy hadn't taken a hint. He was trying not to go over and punch this guy in the face. He wanted to so badly, but it wasn't like he could make a scene and he was FBI Agent and he was sure causing a scene wouldn't be too good for either of them right now.

"You wanna get outta here; find somewhere else to be alone?" The guy asked.

"No, I am not going anywhere besides back to the table," Pen said pulling away from the guy. She wanted to find Morgan and get out of here, she could think of some excuse. However, before she could get half way off the dance floor another guy came up to her.

"You know you made that look good, how about you dance with me next," he said not giving her a chance to say no.

It was going to be along night, she just hoped he'd understand, they had to act like they weren't together and it was going to be hard, she only wanted to be close to him right now, and she didn't want another problem like before when he'd punched the guy in the face because he didn't understand the word no.

"You should try and have some fun, Garcia is," Hotch said, "Unless you're jealous because your best friend is having fun with some one other than you for a change?" he asked, he knew that Morgan and Garcia were friends and they hung out all the time, he'd call her for information and they'd flirt back and forth with their endearments.

"That's not it, we were supposed to hang out not every damn guy in this freaking place grabbing her," Morgan said, "if I had it my way she'd be mine," he said letting that part slip before he walked off.

Hotch knew JJ was right those two would end up together before the year was up, especially if Morgan was this jealous over a few dances with other guys; and he wasn't going to say anything, they wanted to be together then so be it. Hotch walked back to the table finding Penelope sitting beside JJ. "You trying to get every guy in here hurt?" he asked her.

"What?" Pen asked looking at him.

"Apparently your best friend is jealous because you're dancing with every guy in this place tonight," JJ replied, she'd seen Morgan sitting at the bar he'd looked like he was holding on to the stool so he wouldn't go over and punch the guys that were dancing with Garcia.

"That's not true, why would Derek be jealous?" she asked.

"Did you not see yourself out there, because I'm sure some those moves could be illegal," Reid stated.

"I was having some fun, no crime in that," Penelope said, but she knew she'd be getting her punishment later, but it would be wonderful punishment, she hardly made Morgan jealous, twice in their time together, and it had been the best sex she'd had after that.

"Are you done dancing with these guys?" Morgan asked coming up behind her, putting protective arm around her, he didn't give damn if they said something.

"What, you jealous hot stuff, all you had to do was cut in," she teased wanting to kiss him, but she didn't instead she bit her bottom lip seeing the look in his eyes, he was jealous alright, and she couldn't help but smile. "Reid, you wanna dance?" she asked.

However before Reid could answer Morgan lifted her off the stool, "Sorry kid she's dancing with me," he said taking her hand and leading her to the floor.

"Derek," she protested, but they weaved there way through the dance floor, but he didn't stop but for second before moving towards the bathrooms. She wanted to tease him make him jealous she was going to get her ass spanked.

Morgan walked into the Men's bathroom; they could go outside if they had to go, because he needed his baby girl and now. He locked the door making sure nobody could interrupt them before turning her around against the door and kissing her holding onto her hips as he moved against her demanding access to her mouth which she granted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You dance like that with another man again, and I will be forced to take action, don't care who sees or finds out where together," Derek said kissing her neck nipping at it making her whimper moving against him.

"Just thinking about what you'll do got me all wet, hot stuff," she purred moving her hand down rubbing her hand over his crotch making him moan, "You know one those guys wanted to take me in here and do me I think," she said knowing it would making even more jealous.

Morgan growled against her neck nipping at her ear making her moan, before he pulled her skirt down letting it puddle at her feet. He worked his belt and got his pants undone in no time as he kissed her. "Your asking for it," he said, pushing his fingers inside her first getting a moan as she moved against his fingers crying out as she came glad the music could cover the sounds up.

Penelope didn't get chance to come down as he moved his hands away thrusting into her. They'd both have various bruises later but neither cared as they held to each other. She bit down against his neck as she felt her second orgasm take her over. It wouldn't be the last either and she knew it, gripping his back as he lifted her up against the door.

Morgan claimed her lips kissing her hard nipping and biting at her lips making her moan as he moved against her again, he hadn't came yet, but he was close. "Derek, baby, you're not even trying," she said with smile, "Remember, we both like it rough," she added which got that last bit edge in him and he wasn't holding back now.

He moved his hands under her bottom pulling her against him as he pulled out slamming back in making her scream out again as he went over the edge taking her with him. "Just wait till we get home, I'm going to cuff you to our bed and get my revenge woman, I'm going for seven tonight, and these three don't count," he said kissing her mouth.

"Morgan," she moaned still trying to catch her breath.

"Don't Morgan me, you were the bad girl tonight, princess, you're getting your punishment, you're not aloud to touch me with those hands yours, and I'm going to get my revenge," he said with smile puling out her but he didn't let go till she could stand up without his support.

"We gotta think of a good reason to leave," Pen said kissing him once they had their clothes fixed.

"Well we could always say you gotta get me out here for I punch those guys," he said not moving as he kissed her.

Penelope took out his phone reaching into his pocket to get it before dialing JJ's number. She kissed him waiting for her friend to pick up. "Hey, where in the world are you two?" she heard.

"Sorry, I had to get him out here, apparently when a guy comes up and says I want to do you against the bathroom door, Derek doesn't take it too well," Penelope said with smile.

"Damn, good thing he didn't punch the guy," JJ said back.

"That's why I got him out here, can you meet us out front with my purse," she asked.

"Yeah, we were getting ready to leave as well," JJ said, "We'll meet you two at the vehicles," she said before hanging up.

"Better be glad they're expecting us out front or I'd…"

"Don't finish that statement till we're alone with the doors locked at the house, don't need us getting caught, hot stuff," she replied making sure she looked presentable in the mirror before they left.

Morgan opened the door about running into Reid who'd been coming into the bathroom. "What are you two in here for?" he asked, "JJ said you two were outside," he replied.

"I had to push him in here before he knocked the crap out that guy, it was the closest retreat to get him calm again," Penelope said thinking of something quick.

"Be glad it wasn't sooner," Reid said, "Hotch came back here and somebody was having sex against the door, he was laughing when he got back to the table, said the woman had good set lungs, she was screaming." Reid said blushing at what he'd just repeated.

"They were leaving when we came in here," Morgan said before he moved to let Reid the rest the way in before they left laughing soon as they got outside. "Good thing you haven't screamed lately," he teased wrapping his arms around her waist walking towards the front the bar, where his truck was parked.

**TBC**

**AN: Jealous Morgan as you asked for, hope you enjoyed. Little drama going to come their way in the next chapter, their past comes back and the team finds out they are not just best friends, but that will be chapter 5 for the revealing of them. Chapter four they try to take care the problem together, but doesn't go as planned. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know if you want Garcia or Morgan kidnapped for little or threatened in big way like shot or something. I'm taking ideas for that part, the best idea I get will be the one I use. The bad guy is the one person that got away when he was undercover. They don't know who it is thought. **


	4. The Past Is Back

**Together From The Beginning  
Chapter 4  
The Past is Back**

**AN: Okay I decided to put them in some danger, I'm going to let it be Pen, but don't worry Morgan will get the guy before anything bad can happen to her. Next chapter will start in on the main things, this chapter is the set up with the threats and phone calls starting thanks for the ideas and the reviews I own nothing. **

Penelope woke up with smile on her face, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this great, which always spelled doom. It wasn't that every morning she woke up she wasn't happy and couldn't wait to get up, but she always worried especially after what had happened before they'd left Chicago. The house had blown up soon as they got out the driveway. She knew it hadn't been luck that they had not been inside. It was more of a warning in a way.

The guy was still out there, he could come back at any time, and they'd never know who he was. That was the part that scared her most; Derek had gotten out before he could get the other guy because he'd been too close. His contact had ordered him out soon as they raided the place; they'd been home that night together.

The FBI had showed up early the next morning, it had taken almost two days to get that straightened out, but soon as they did and everything was cleared they went to spend time with his mom and sisters for month before they left coming to Virginia. They'd planned on getting married before leaving Chicago but the place they wanted to get married at was booked up till the summer, and she had her heart set on the place. Derek had suggest a judge, but she wanted a real wedding, and something normal for once so he'd agreed on it and they had the place for the week after his birthday.

"Where you going, I got you for six more hours," Morgan said pulling her back down on the bed, "Just might convince you to forget all about those plans with JJ," he added kissing her neck.

"Derek, I love you, but I was running away to the bathroom," she said giggling, I promise I'll come back," she added with smile.

"Okay, then I guess I can let you go," he replied kissing her before letting her go, "I gotta go check the gate later, you going to come with me?" he asked.

"I want to get some more those boxes unpacked, we've lived here for over six months and we still got most our stuff packed up in boxes upstairs," she replied before the phone started ringing. "That yours or mine?" she asked.

"Yours, I can always say I stayed over though," Derek said picking up the phone, "Hello,"

"Guess another movie night for you two?" JJ asked, "What did you watch this time, no wait let me guess, Bodyguard," she teased him.

"Maybe we watched something different for change, like Halloween," he said before handing the phone over to Garcia. She took the phone laying back down beside him, thinking he could behave for little bit, but he wasn't going to.

Pen was listening to JJ trying to ignore Morgan but he started kissing her neck moving his hands over her body. She gave him warning glare but he wouldn't stop. "I'm warning you," she whispered.

"What?" JJ asked her.

"Nothing, Morgan decided to take the coffee away from me," she lied with smile on her face before getting up to find something to put on, knowing he wouldn't stop till she did.

It was almost noon before they made it out the bedroom, after JJ had hung up he'd made them breakfast and they just lay around talking; it was mostly what they'd done since they'd known each other. "Weren't up going to check a gate?" She asked.

"Yeah, you sure you don't want to come with me, I got the bike outside, we could ride down there, make sure it's still secure then have swim, we got three hours before you leave to meet her," Derek said.

"Being that close to you, how can I say no, oh wait I can," she said with laugh, "It's you that doesn't understand the word no," she teased him.

"You do realize that you do not have any clothes on woman, I can do lot things to you right now," Morgan said coming up behind her picking her up fireman style making her scream out from the surprise.

"Derek put me down," she said but when he refused she smacked his ass.

"You spanking me is only going to make it worse when I get my tongue on certain part you," he teased kissing her side making her squeal when his hand moved down to her bottom spanking her back.

"I give if you do," she said.

"Baby girl I'm the one holding you I don't think you can tell me what to do," he said.

"Put me down or I'll hold out on sex," she threatened knowing it would never hold, she could never deny him anything.

"When is the last time you have with held sex?" he asked with smile already koniwing the answer to that one, which was never.

"I can always start," Pen replied.

"You start that then I'll just have to kiss you till you give in," Morgan said putting her back on her feet.

"Bite my ass, hot stuff, now if you go and check that gate and get back then we can do something here before I go shopping," Penelope said.

"Fine, if I must, I'll go, but when I get back, I better find you just like this, or I'll have to take revenge on you, in the best way possible," Morgan said kissing her.

"You'll just have to hurry back, now go, handsome, or I might just pleasure myself," Penelope said.

Morgan kissed her again before he grabbed his helmet and jacket going out the door. They had four gates up along their property to ensure that nobody could get in or out without them knowing about it. It was for protection and security because they both knew without talking about it, that their world could fall apart with just one thing left without being secured.

Penelope was unpacking some their boxes when she heard the security camera's start beeping, she thought it was Derek testing the system again so she ignored it going back to what she was doing after she checked the cameras seeing only him at one the gates. Clooney was standing beside her, "Guess I'm just jumpy boy," she said looking down at him before going to find something to wear when she went to meet JJ at their regular meeting place.

She picked out jeans and one her favorite shirts, most her clothes had something colorful on them or was FBI shirts; she even had couple Chicago PD shirts that Derek had given her. She picked out the shirt he'd gotten her for her birthday the first year they were together, he'd been gone for three days before her birthday and he'd showed back up that morning with box and her favorite food and cup coffee saying he was sorry. She'd forgiven him soon she saw that he was safe; the other stuff was just added bonus to her.

Garcia went to front porch dressed in only his shirt and boxers, just in case, nobody lived near them, but she still didn't go outside without some kind clothes on. She let Clooney out first so he wouldn't knock her down on the way out; he was overly hyper most days and had so much energy that he hardly ever gained any weight at all. She stepped out onto the porch noticing the envelope on one the chairs. Thinking that Morgan had gone and checked the mail she sat down opening it. However when she pulled what was inside out she froze in fear. It was pictures of Morgan and her, most the pictures were just of her, and she really got scared when she noticed the last one in the pile.

Morgan rode up on his motorcycle at that moment finding her on the porch. He knew something was wrong when he saw the tears on her face. He didn't bother putting his helmet on the bike he tossed it on the seat letting it fall off running up the steps to her. "What's wrong?" he asked before he saw the pictures, "Shit," he said taking them. She'd still been holding the last of the pictures when he'd came up.

"Derek, what are we going to do?" She asked, "He was here, that's us right before you walked out the house to go check the gates," she said.

"I'm going to take care of it," Morgan said, "Come on, we're going inside," he replied taking the envelope from her, "I'm taking you to meet JJ then I'm going to make phone call, go get dressed," he said once they were inside.

"I don't have to go shopping I could go with you," Penelope said.

"No, I want you safe, and in a mall with JJ is the safest place right now, he doesn't like crowds, that much I do know about the guy, the rest I'll figure out," Morgan said putting the pictures back in the envelope.

JJ wasn't expecting Morgan to show up with Garcia, but she didn't say anything. "Hey, are you joining us on girl's day out?" She asked.

"No, I just dropping her off," he said.

"Okay, what you up to today?" JJ asked him noticing he was anxious about something; it didn't take a profiler to see that.

"Few errands, that's all, you don't mind her staying at your place tonight, I gotta fix few things at her house and don't want her freezing cause the heat doesn't work, I gotta meet somebody tonight, other wise I'd let her stay with me," Derek said, they'd got into a debate weather she was going to stay with JJ or not. He didn't want her alone right now and he had make a trip to meet his old contact, half way between here and Chicago he'd be back by Monday but he didn't want her alone for the next two days.

"Sure, do you need any help?" JJ asked Derek, "I'm sure Hotch wouldn't mind,"

"I think I can manage," Morgan said with slight smile, "See you later, baby girl," he said squeezing her hand before he said bye to JJ and went back out to take off. He had to go back to their place and get his go back before taking off, he'd left it because he'd asked Hotch if he could watch Clooney for the weekend for him, he loved his dog and Garcia, he didn't want either of them hurt, and so far he'd kept it that way. When he got back to the house however, Rick Matthews, who had been his contact for those eighteen months, was already at his place. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We got a problem, Morgan, in about two hours your boss is getting a call, he's back and this time it's personal," Rick said, "All we know is that he was feared even by the leader of that group you took down, apparently he was the real mastermind," he said handing Morgan the case file letting him see the pictures of the latest bombings.

"When?" Morgan asked flipping through the pictures.

"Last week, he's been trying to find you two for the last six months, he is the one that blew your house up when you two were leaving that day, we ran everything through the system, but with Garcia helping it took longer than it should have, we just now connected all these, he's been at it since you two left Chicago," Rick said handing Morgan another file, "That is what your boss is getting, it's not as complete as the other one because I know that nobody knows about you and Pen being together."

"He was here, that's what I was coming to meet you about," Morgan said handing Rick the pictures that had been left for them, "The last one was from this morning," he said.

"Damn he's getting bold, guess you took my suggestion of security seriously," Rick said, "Daniel is on his way down here, I caught the earliest flight last night when I got this file."

"My cover wasn't blown, so how did he find out, it was clean, I wasn't even there when you busted them, I was with Pen that night, we stayed far away as possible," Morgan said.

"I don't know, Derek all I do know is this bastard has to be stopped, because if he doesn't, then we both know who he's coming after, and I can't help you this time," Rick said, "My boss thinks I'm on vacation with my wife, which I'm meeting her their soon, I had to give that to you, you saved my life back in Chicago, thought you deserved to know first hand what was going on, Daniel will be here by tonight, good luck, and you never saw me and I was never here," Rick said before he went back to his vehicle leaving.

"Rick thanks," Morgan said before going inside.

Morgan started going over the case folder and over the pictures that had been left, he was trying to remember everywhere the pictures were taken at. Half them was from before they even moved to Virginia. The rest was mainly of Penelope, couple with both them, but he never found one of just him and that was when it hit him, the last picture that had been taken, it was from the kitchen window, his back was turned however Pen was looking right at the window. "Shit," Morgan grabbed his keys taking off out the door dialing Penelope's phone.

JJ and Garcia were coming out the mall, they'd decided to call it a day on shopping and go catch a movie. They were walking up to JJ's car when Pen's phone started ringing. It was the ring tone for Morgan so she reached for it, however she didn't get chance to answer it.

She'd put all the drama from that morning out her mind, but right now she was wishing she'd stayed with Derek instead of coming out with JJ. "Hello, Garcia, or is it Morgan now?" somebody asked from behind her when they reached JJ's car.

Penelope turned around face to face with the only man who'd gotten away uncaught from the Chicago PD that night they'd taken the operation down and she knew right then why they'd never caught the guy, he was the police.

JJ turned around wondering why some guy would ask if her last name was Morgan now. "Do you know each other?" She asked.

"Yes we do, I also know her fiancé," the guy said.

"Pen's not engaged," JJ replied, "you must have the wrong person," she said.

"Nope, she's Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan's fiancée, ask him about the last two and half years of his life, there isn't a single memory that doesn't involve Pen here, isn't that right?" Rick Matthews said with smile before he pulled his gun out. "Now what do you say that we take a ride, Pen, or I'll shot your friend here."

"You bastard, he trusted you," Penelope said, "I trusted you," She added before Rick jerked her towards him keeping the gun aimed at JJ.

"Tell Derek, that it's personal this time, he shouldn't have came after me," Rick said to JJ, "Oh and tell him if he wants his future wife back he better hurry, he's got till midnight tomorrow night, then his world goes up in an explosion," Rick said before point the gun at JJ, he took aim but Garcia knocked the gun out his hand before he could fire the gun.

"JJ run," Penelope said before Rick knocked her out using the butt of the gun to hit the side of her head.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay and the plot starts to grow. So did any of you see Rick as the Unsub? Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be up tomorrow night, before the show. Thanks for the reviews and the ideas. **


	5. Morgan Finds Out

**Together From The Beginning  
Chapter 5  
The Truth Comes Out**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews; I don't own anything, except for the wicked Unsub. Get ready for every thing to come out and it's going to get worse before it gets better. Morgan and Garcia are going to be tested some, but we both know they'll bounce back, and be stronger. At first Morgan isn't going to know it is Rick, what he found out in the last chapter, wasn't that, it was something else.**

Morgan had tried to call Rick; he knew that there had to be more than those folders. He'd given Rick the bombs he'd disarmed and everything, he needed to see them. He also was trying to call Penelope, he wanted her back home instead of with JJ like he'd decided at first, he could keep her safe, he wasn't going to make her stay away. They were stronger together, and he knew that now, he just had to find her, and then he'd call Hotch telling him he needed to talk to him. He tried Rick's phone again before he finally called Hotch.

"Hey, I need a favor, the case you're about have handed to you in couple hours, I already know most of everything about it," Derek said when Hotch answered.

JJ had called Hotch letting him know what was going on, by what Morgan was taking about he knew he didn't know about Penelope being taken. "Where are you at? I'm at your house, I need you to get back here, we gotta talk," Hotch said.

"I gotta get Garcia and I'll be there, she's with JJ," Morgan said.

"I'll call her and tell her to come here, I need you back here, Derek," Hotch said.

"Give me ten minutes,"

"Don't speed," Hotch said.

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes tops," Morgan said before he turned around going back to their house, he wanted Penelope, but if JJ was bringing her back like Hotch said then he could wait few minutes, "How did you find my house?" he asked realizing that he'd asked the director not to put their information in the system. He'd just given the small end of the reason, and Pen had said because of other reasons.

"I called the director, seeing as how Garcia and you don't have your information in the system," Hotch said, "I'll be outside when you get here," he said before ending the call.

"He's going to take off," JJ said, "I don't know much, all I know is they both know him, and apparently from what Pen said before he grabbed her, they trusted him," she replied. Reid was sitting beside her with his arm wrapped around her, she'd finally gotten calmed down.

"He said they were engaged?" Hotch asked, "Why didn't they tell us?" he asked no one in particular.

"What did the director tell you about what Morgan was doing before he came to the BAU?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, because for almost two years, Derek dropped off the radar, nothing is in his police record or anything for eighteen months it was like he was dead or…"

"Undercover," JJ finished.

"You think this guy, has something to do with his time undercover?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I do," Hotch said before making another phone call, he had planned on giving the case to the other team, but now he knew why the Captain of the Chicago PD bomb squad was flying here, why he'd said he needed to speak with Derek, and him.

"Maybe JJ and I should go round back till you tell him what's going on, so he doesn't panic when he doesn't see Garcia," Reid suggested.

"Good idea, come on," JJ said, she didn't want Morgan to take off to find this guy alone.

Derek pulled up getting the files in the passenger seat before calling Rick's phone again. "Why the hell aren't you answering," Morgan asked into the phone before somebody finally answered.

"Hey, thought I said I couldn't help you," Rick said.

"I know, but I'm asking as friend here, you gotta help me out, I'm sure Lynn will understand," Morgan said.

"Who's that?" Hotch asked him.

"Rick, he's friend of mine," Derek said.

"Who's that?" Rick asked.

"My boss, look, Pen and I will meet you, I can't exactly leave her alone right now, especially with the bastard back," Morgan said.

"Penelope's safe for now," Rick said, "You always took care of her, Derek," he said looking over at Penelope. He knew that Morgan hadn't spoken with JJ has Pen add called her. "Call me back when you talk to your boss, I'm sure I can help you out if he can't," he replied with smile.

"Okay, thanks for the files though, but where is the rest of the stuff at?"

"Like I could get that out of lock up and bring it to you," Rick said before telling him bye. "Too bad he hasn't talked to your friend JJ yet, I'm sure he'd threatened to kill me and everything, would he, Pen?" Rick asked taking the gag out her mouth.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out," Pen said, "And don't call me Pen," she said.

"I'll call you what I want, after all, I got you now, and less he's learned how to defuse one of my bombs, he'll never get you back, Garcia," Rick said before going over to start on the bomb he was making.

Penelope let the tears fall from her eyes, she just prayed that Morgan found her soon, because Rick was right, he'd never been able to take his bombs apart, he'd tried once, but he almost died trying.

"What the hell did you just say?" Morgan asked, Hotch had just told him what had happened and he was not in a good mood.

"This Rick guy, he was helping you two in Chicago wasn't he?" Hotch asked.

"He was my contact, you got it wrong, Rick brought me this stuff, two hours ago, he was right out there, he doesn't have her," Derek didn't want to believe what he was being told.

"I know what she said, she told me to run and before he knocked her out, she called him Rick," JJ said.

"You said that Pen was with her," Morgan said remembering what Hotch had told him over the phone, "Rick said she was safe, that I always kept her safe, stop fucking with me," he was pissed.

"We're not, if you don't believe me here, it was on my windshield when I went back to my car," JJ said handing him the envelope, "I'm sorry, Morgan, but your friend is the Unsub," she replied.

Derek took it from her before opening it up, and he knew soon as he saw what was inside that they weren't lying to him. He tossed the envelope on the table taking out what was inside of it. It was the engagement ring that he'd given Penelope when he'd asked her to marry him. He'd asked her before they'd left the safe house, but he'd given her the ring soon as he'd gotten it from his mom. It had been the ring his dad had given his mom; however, it had also been his grandma's ring.

"Morgan?" Reid asked.

"He's dead," was all Morgan said before he left the kitchen heading towards the front door. Hotch went after him however stopping him before he could get there. "Get out of my way."

"I cannot let you go after Rick like this, we all want her back and yes I know you two are engaged, but I am not letting you go out there and kill him, because you won't get Penelope back this way and you know that," Hotch reasoned.

"You don't know where he's at either," JJ said, "If you love Penelope as much as we believe you do then let us help you," she pleaded with him.

"You're closer than we thought you were, but don't let him take the rest of your future together away," Hotch said.

"He's not worth this, he's not worth Pen dying," Reid put in.

All three of them were standing in front of Derek now blocking the front door. "I can't lose her, she's my entire world, she dies, he knows I can't live without her," Derek said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Trust us to help you, if you work with us and not go out there like this after him, then we can't help you and she will end up dead, you both will," JJ said tears running down her face, "You two are part of this family we got here, let us in for once, Pen has, but you're still holding back," she added.

Morgan was about to say something when his phone started ringing again. "It's him," he said seeing the caller id.

"Give me the phone," Hotch said, "Don't say anything," he added.

"I am not going to sit on the damn sidelines," Morgan said answering the phone.

"Hey, Derek, so you figured out why you could never find that second bomber?" Rick asked with smile on his face.

"I want her back, you bastard," Morgan said.

"Ah so you've talked to your friends, guess you've also found the little present I sent you," Rick said, "Good, thought you'd want that back, when this is over, that's all you'll have left, well and your dog of course, I don't believe in killing animals," he said looking over at Garcia.

"Why would you do this, we didn't do anything to you, I never even thought it was you, if you hadn't come back nobody would have known," Derek practically yelled into the phone.

Rick didn't reply instead he removed the gag from Pen's mouth putting the phone to her ear. "You better tell him to behave," he said.

"Hey, hot stuff, you're pissed at the moment right, I am too," she said swallowing back the tears, "I need you to get your head back on straight though, like I used to tell you, before you went out those nights, I love you and I know you love me, baby," she said.

"I'll try, but you know me, without you I can't think straight, baby girl, you and Clooney are the only two that kept me sane those sixteen months," Morgan said letting the tears fall, just hearing her voice was ripping him apart, he could hear her crying too, "When I get you back, I'll put that ring back on your finger, just remember that I love you, princess," he said.

Rick took the phone back, "Now that part is over, you're going to do what I to do or you want get her or your unborn baby back," Rick said with smile looking at Pen, "What you thought I wasn't watching you two for the last nine months, you didn't tell him did you, he didn't notice that you didn't drink your favorite drink last night?" he asked, "Don't worry, Derek, they are in good hands, well till I finish this bomb then it'll all be up to you, hope you have learned how to disarm my bombs by now, other wise it's bye bye, happy family," he said hanging up the phone.

The phone had been on speaker and everybody had heard what Rick had said. They didn't say anything when Derek turned around leaving the room. He walked back towards the kitchen before putting his fist through the wall, before going to the bathroom slamming the door behind him sliding down it and finally breaking down.

JJ, Hotch and Reid were going over the case file that Morgan had given them. They'd decided that he needed some time, but they'd go through what they had before talking to him. Neither of them wanted to be doing this, but they had to get Garcia back and stop Rick before he killed not only her but the unborn baby she was carrying.

"JJ, can you check on him?" Hotch asked.

JJ went towards the bathroom knocking on the door, "Derek, can I come in?" she asked not getting an answer she turned the knob finding it unlocked, she walked in not finding Morgan and panicked at first until she looked behind the door. She smiled sadly, before sitting down beside him. For the first time JJ didn't know what to say to comfort him, she'd done this before for so many families, but she didn't know what to say to him that would make this okay.

"He said it was personal this time," Morgan said, "I should known something was up, my cover never got blown, I wasn't even in on the bust when they went that night, I was with her," he said.

"Don't beat yourself up, you said it yourself, you would never known it was him, she didn't even known," JJ said taking his hand, "She saved my life today, he was going to shot me, but she knocked the gun enough for him to miss, she told me to run, I didn't want to leave her there," she replied.

"Sounds like, her," Derek said, "She hates guns, we were out one night, and I couldn't carry my weapon, but she had a pistol inside her purse, I asked her to carry that night, first and last time too, one the guys I'd been working under with, he came up, and next thing I know I got gun in my face, I was over a year in, I'd taken the night off, nothing had been going on for while, most time we just stayed in, and she'd wanted to that night too, but I wanted to celebrate with her, we'd been together for a year," He said closing his eyes against the fresh tears, "If she hadn't been carrying that gun, we'd both been dead that night, he was about to fire the gun, he didn't even think she was a threat, I didn't even see her reach for it, the next thing I knew he was on the ground and she was holding the gun, I don't scare easy, takes hell of a lot to get to me, but I thought I was going to lose her that night, I wasn't thinking about myself, I just thought he was after her," he said.

"She couldn't let you die," she said, "And you're not going to let her down now."

"I don't know how to defuse those bombs, I tried, I almost died, then when we were leaving the safe house that last day, Rick blew it up, I know it was him now, we just got out the driveway and it went up," Morgan said.

"You can't think about that, you have to believe that you can, have little faith," JJ said.

Morgan almost laughed, "I never had any faith except in her, she's the only thing I've believed in for so long, she's been that light there, she's the one I turned to when I didn't think I was going to get through those days," he confessed, "For sixteen months she was all I had, and then she found Clooney and I had them both, the only two I really trusted,"

"You didn't trust Rick?" She asked.

"Not in the same way, it wasn't like I could talk to him and tell him that I was falling apart, that it was getting to me, those first two months, I thought I was going to snap, then I met her one night, and everything felt right again, even with the hell that was around me every day and night," he said.

"You kept each other grounded, I couldn't imagine being alone without somebody to talk to besides the guys you're trying to take down," JJ said.

"You have no idea how many times she saved me from myself, she still does, I can't lose her, and I did notice she'd been acting different lately, she refused the beer I offered her when we got back last night, and I knew she didn't touch her drink," Derek said.

"Then get up off this floor, and let's go out there so we can get him, we can fall apart again later, when they are both safe, her and the baby that is, if you have to you can kill Rick, I could care less after what he has done, but right now we gotta find him," she said standing up, "Come on, Derek," she replied holding her hand out helping him off the floor.

Penelope looked over at the table, Rick had disappeared, but not before securing her to the wall. She couldn't go anywhere; the chain was fastened to a hook that came from the ceiling going around another hook embedded in the wall before securing her arms behind her back. She could only slide down the wall, and cry again. She wanted to be with Derek, she'd planned on telling him about the baby, he'd just been gone and she'd found out right before he'd gotten back from the last case. She had it all planed out, his mom and sisters didn't even know yet, and she told them everything usually now a days, but she'd wanted to tell him first.

"Please keep him safe, and protect us both, don't let me lose this baby, we deserve him or her, what we've been through, don't take it away now," she pleaded closing her eyes and praying for the three of them, "I know he doesn't believe, but he believes in me, and I believe in you," she said, "Without me, he'll be lost, and he'll do something stupid, you know he will, please God, just let him find us," she said, "I love him so much, he's my hero."

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed sorry for the sad parts, but had to have them. Thanks for the reviews and more is coming later tonight or tomorrow. Hope you like the surprise I through in there and you know nothing bad is going to happen, I could never do something that dramatic I love them too much. **


	6. Seven Hours To Go

**Together From The Beginning  
Chapter 6  
Seven Hours To Go**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Glad you all enjoyed the surprise I through in with her being pregnant, nothing horrible will happen to them. I got two options for rescue and she'll be rescued at the very end of the next chapter or at the beginning of eight not sure which yet. **

It had been over twenty four hours since Rick had taken Pen and tried to shoot JJ in the garage parking lot. They were working to try and find her, but so far everything was leading to dead ends and they were all tired. It was six pm the next day and they only had seven hours left to find them.

"Get couple hours of sleep, or you're going to be exhausted when we find her, and not at the top your game," Hotch said looking over at Morgan who was trying to stay awake.

"I can't sleep without her in our bed," Derek said getting up to refill the cup he had.

"Sleep on the couch, if you have too, but you need sleep, JJ and Reid will be back soon," Hotch said, "I know what it's like to be terrified that you're going to lose the one you love, I've always feared that this could happen to Haley and me, somebody from my days as a Prosecutor coming back to get revenge," he continued, "But you can't let him when, and you need sleep if you want to go when we find her, if you're tired I can't risk your life too,"

"You find something…" Morgan started.

"I'll let you know," Hotch said.

Morgan went out on the back deck sitting down in one the chairs, Clooney was sitting beside him, he'd been by his side the last day half, he knew that he missed Penelope just as much as he did. They'd spoiled him in the last two years and he'd never said no to either of them.

He hadn't processed the thought of being a dad yet, he was worried that he wouldn't get her back, now he was even more scared, what if he lost them both. He pulled out his IPod, he'd had it in his pocket for the last six hours looking at the pictures she'd put on there for him. She'd fixed it so it would play their favorite songs while the slide show of the pictures played; he put the head phones on and closed his eyes, letting the music lure him to some kind of sleep.

Garcia was facing towards the bench on her knees in the best position she could sit in that was comfortable; she had cried herself to sleep. Rick hadn't come back since he'd finished the bomb six hours ago. He'd moved the coffin that had been in the far corner beside the work bench. She knew he was going to try and get her in there, but she was going to fight before he put her in there.

"I'm back," she heard from behind her as Rick came over he had snuck up, she hadn't seen the second door and before she could think about fighting him he grabbed her pulling her to her feet making her groan. "What you think I care about you, sorry Pen, you're going to die, and then I'll put Morgan out of his misery when he finds you dead, not to mention that precious baby of yours," he said.

"Don't you dare touch him," Pen said.

"Don't you mouth off to me, with one pull of this trigger you'll be dead and Derek will only find your dead body," he said moving the gun along her face making her pull away, "That's right you don't like these do you, but you should, I mean you killed that guy before he could kill Derek that night, I bet if I gave you a chance you'd try and kill me too," he said.

"You put bruise on me and you'll regret it," Pen said.

"I'll do what I want to you, I'll chain you down and do whatever I want to you, and I'll tape it and send it to your, hero, let him see what I did to you," Rick said moving into her personal space, "I bet the first time you two had sex, you were sore for days, I mean he's gotta be equipped, bet you begged him for it too,"

"Shut up," Penelope said, "You don't know anything about us, if you did you'd know that by taking me you just put a target on your face, and Derek doesn't miss," she said.

"We'll just see about that," Rick replied, "You know I've been watching you two since you left Chicago, I'm the one who blow up your house back then," he continued moving away from her, "One night when you two left, I placed camera inside, wanted to see what you two were up to, I knew back then I was going to do this, I mean what's the best way to break him, oh take you away from him," he said moving to the table.

"You bastard, you are truly sick, I mean this is one thing, but watching us," Garcia said, "You were supposed to make sure that he didn't get in too deep, you were supposed to pull him out six months sooner than you did, he had your guy, but no, you told him to stay, that you all needed more evidence, he handed you every damn thing you needed six months before you pulled him out," she yelled, "He was falling apart, I am the only reason that he didn't completely lose it, you swore to him one year, fourteen months tops, but you kept him in for eighteen months, and you almost got him killed,"

"I did no such thing, I had his back, I covered that guy up when you killed him, I got the shit fixed when you hacked into the FBI to get that last bit of information, but I never got a thank you, not one," Rick yelled back at her.

"I keep him sane, I held him when he was falling apart, because you said few more months, you know what it's like to only be able to talk to the criminals when you're out there, he came home to me every single night, sometimes it was week tops, but he came home to me and I built him back up," Garcia said she was yelling and sobbing, because she knew it was true, "I never understood why you kept saying no, he trusted you, I finally convinced him to call Daniel, you know he said he hadn't heard from you or Derek in six months, didn't even know if he was alive or not,"

"Boo hoo," Rick yelled getting in her face again, "I kept you two safe, I watched out for you; you're alive because of me."

"NO, We're alive because we had each other, and you couldn't break him down, I cried with him those nights when he woke up terrified because all he could see any more was the violence of what was going on around him, he stopped believing along time ago, but what you did made him never trust a person again, he already had trust issues, but because of you, you tried to take that piece of his soul, you forced him to be there when you blew up that building, you know how badly he wanted to save those people," She couldn't move much but she was going as far as she could yelling in his face. She'd held it in; she'd been the one that he'd come back to every single night and day for sixteen months. Every time he'd felt like he was losing it she was there to build him back up and she told him every day she loved him, showed him how much she loved him, and still did, the child inside of her was proof of that love.

"Well guess what, Pen, I finally get what I was after, I get that last bit of him, and you are going to be dead, nobody there to pick him back up, he'll beg me to kill him," Rick taunted.

"He's never begged for a damn thing from you except to pull him OUT," She shouted, she knew she should stopped, but she was beyond pissed, I mean if he was going to taunt her and hold her prisoner why not yell at him for what he'd done to them.

"You ungrateful little bitch," Rick yelled pulling his hand back getting ready to hit her, but he stopped, "I might can't hit you, but I'll kill you,"

"You hit me with fucking gun, what can't hit a woman when she's already tied down?" She asked.

"Keep that mouth yours going, see where it gets you, I'll cut you open right now," Rick yelled bring the knife he'd been holding to her throat, "I don't miss either."

Hotch was sitting in the kitchen the back door was open, he'd opened it so he could here Morgan outside, it wasn't because he thought he'd take off, it was because he knew that if he was sleeping his guard was down, he didn't trust that Rick would not come here and try something to get back even more at them. He'd hoped that Derek would have come back in, but he was still outside asleep in the lounge chair, Clooney beside him.

JJ and Reid came back twenty minutes before, Daniel had given them all the information he had or knew about Rick. He was shocked and finally understood why Morgan hardly ever checked in. Rick never got back to him after the check ins. Daniel along with the FBI's bomb team were standing by just in case, however Hotch knew it was going to be more difficult than somebody else diffusing the bomb. Rick had said it was personal this time; he was going to make sure that it was Morgan there; he wouldn't risk somebody else getting there first.

"We're running out of time, we got less than seven hours now," JJ said sitting down in one the chairs going over the stuff again.

"Did we check the pictures?" Reid asked, "I mean if he wants Morgan there by midnight where ever this is, then it has to be local, not like we could get halfway across the country or to Chicago by midnight tonight and have time to find him and stop this," he went on, "Maybe if we go through all the pictures and locations we'll find something," he said.

"JJ take this half, I'll take these, Reid go look at the photo's in the living room, see if you can't find an album somewhere, I don't want to wake him up, he needs sleep, but we gotta find those pictures, there are places in here that are from when they were together in Chicago," Hotch said.

"I don't think we're going to need them, look," JJ said flipping the pictures over, they all had lines on the back them, they'd passed them off earlier, but when they put them together it was a diagram, there wasn't any words just drawings.

"It's diagram of a bomb," Reid said.

"He's giving Morgan a chance, let's just hope it isn't a fake," Hotch replied before going to get Morgan.

"Yeah, it's one his," Derek said half hour later, "I just never could take it apart, I got through the first set wires, but there was a second set wires and when I cut them, he had a third set and those were even more complicated, he had two fall backs there if it failed and a remote too," he explained.

"If you had one here and could put it together, would that help?" Hotch asked him.

"Rick probably destroyed what I gave him, it wasn't his bombs I took apart it was the other guys," Morgan said going over the diagram in front of him.

"You can learn in three hours right?" Reid asked him.

"I'm not you, I can't take one these things apart like you can read, kid," Derek said.

"Well you're going to learn," JJ said, "Rick was blowing things up like you said, but he left two at your place in Chicago, one never went off, something went wrong with it, Daniel brought it with him," she replied putting the only thing they had to go on in front of Morgan.

"It's not armed, Rick was still working for the bomb squad when you left, he had to put it back together, except for it being armed it is his right?" Hotch asked.

"He never messed up," Morgan said.

"He did that time, now you got three hours, you work on figuring this out, we're going to work on the places he could have her," JJ explained.

"Did you two look at other houses?" Reid asked, "Besides this one?"

"Yeah, six others, she wanted a pool or something so we could swim since we were stuck in that place for so long, sure it was one story house with lot of room, but it was the worst place you could think of to be stuck in for eighteen months straight," he said.

"Who told you about those places or did you check them out yourselves?" JJ asked.

Morgan couldn't believe he'd forgotten that, "Rick did, he gave us all the listings of two story houses with at least forty plus acres, she wanted lots of space, not saying it was that bad, but the bedroom in that place was as small as the hallway, you couldn't even get in the back end of it because it was closed off, but from the outside you couldn't tell."

"We'll start there, all the places that have been rented or bought in the last month," Hotch said.

"It would been sooner, the last nine months, this picture, it was taken when we first got here, and it had to be near here, because the picture from this morning, no vehicle was outside," Derek said going through the pictures again, "Wait, I got the security camera's I took them out yesterday and put new tapes in before we left to meet you," he said looking over at JJ.

"Get them, and if you got any from the last few weeks bring them in here too," Hotch said.

It took them hour, but they went through all the tapes and found that over half of them had a mysterious black shadow every day at one the cameras. While Hotch continued to go through the tapes, Morgan was working on trying to figure out how to take it apart, and without the timer set it wasn't as nerve racking.

"What the hell?" Hotch said playing another tape.

"What?" Morgan asked looking over at the computer screen, "Oh shit, um, I grabbed the wrong one," he said hitting the stop button, but not before there was a scream from the computer that got Reid and JJ's attention.

"Dear god what the hell were you two doing?" Hotch asked him shocked by not only what he'd just saw but by the fact that he had heard that scream somewhere before, two nights ago.

"You don't want to know," Derek said trying hard not to blush at the moment, but the fact his boss had just seen the video that Pen had insisted on making of the two of them having sex was embarrassing the hell out of him.

"That was you two in the bathroom the other night, and that was her screaming for you to fuck her harder," Hotch said trying not to laugh, but it was hard, because he'd literally heard them having sex against the bathroom door at the bar, he'd thought it was somebody else, now he knew that it was Penelope that had been screaming.

"Damn, and to think we thought you two weren't even together, you are animals," JJ said with smile.

"Why would you make a video?" Reid asked.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Morgan said before taking the DVD out and taking it back in the bedroom, "Pen's going to kill me for sure," he said shacking his head with the first smile he'd had since she'd been taken. He couldn't help but think about what had been on the screen when Hotch had asked what the hell they were doing. They'd been facing the camera on their knees and he'd been behind her thrusting into her making her scream when she'd went over, he'd remembered that night, first night in this house.

The last two years held so many memories of the two them together; that he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. Their bedroom was decorated with both their styles, he'd given in letting her paint the walls purple even though he hated the color, but it was her favorite color, and he couldn't deny her anything. Her side the room had cute and colorful toys, dancing dolls, and stuffed animals that he'd given her. Morgan's side the room was mostly covered in her stuff as well that was how he'd liked it having her surrounded him not only in the bed, but in their room and the whole house, but he had few things that were his, and there was a collage that hung between the two windows looking out the side the house. It was full of photos of them in the last two years; it had photos of his mom and sisters as well.

Penelope had bought another one to go on the other side the room beside the door to start a new collage of pictures from now, of them, their new family, which was the three people sitting in his kitchen trying to help him get his fiancé back. They'd been busy that he hadn't had chance to hang it up yet, but soon as he got her home safe he was going to do lot things he'd been meaning to do, and marry her was the first those things, if she still wanted the big wedding they'd have it in June, but he wanted her as his wife soon as he could.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay, there is more of the past, some more of the present too. Hope you enjoyed thanks for the reviews and chapter seven coming tomorrow, they save her, and as he said, he's going to marry her. I had to put something funny in here so I thought while they were going through the tapes they could come along that sex tape of the two them LOL. **


	7. Time's up

**Together From the Beginning  
Chapter 7  
Times Up**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews, the very end Pen will be found, but he's gotta get that bomb off her first, she'll be safe by the end of chapter 8. **

They had gone on everything they had yet again and finally came up with something. JJ and Reid had called all the realtors that had rented or sold the other six houses that Morgan and Garcia had looked at, only one of the houses had been bought at the same time, but only one had been bought that was close by, near enough that Rick could go back and forth without being noticed. They were getting everything that they would need just in case it turned into more than just a bomb near.

Morgan unlocked his gun safe taking out his gun, he'd locked it up so he wouldn't go off soon as he found out that Rick had her. It had been safe precaution, he was still trying to process everything, but he couldn't, he didn't understand why Rick had done this or why he'd done any of the things he'd done. It didn't make sense, he'd had everything, wife, and two kids, prefect family all he could have wanted, but he turned it into this.

"Hey, you ready?" Hotch asked him.

"Yeah, just gotta get my vest," Morgan said shutting the safe back and holstering his weapon before putting his vest on. He wasn't going in there without it, his dad had taught him how to shoot gun when he was nine, when he'd went through the academy he'd honed his skills and he'd never missed since then.

He's spent weekends at the shooting range with Rick after he'd joined the force, just the two them. That was one the things that made it that much worse, he'd been the only person he'd trusted back then, before he'd met Pen, then he'd trusted her more than anybody, she'd done the same, he'd told her everything, they had days were they didn't even leave the place, she knew things about him that not even his mom or sisters knew about. There were no boundaries or walls when it came to Penelope.

She'd told him everything about her life too, about her parents' death by drunk driver, her brothers not talking to her anymore, they'd just abandoned her, and he'd promised her never to do that, he'd never just leave her without a reason, he'd never leave her period. Morgan had told her about what happened to him as teen too, she'd helped him keep looking into that case, using her wonderful skill she did what she could trying to find out who that boy had been, but they still didn't know. Only having each other for so long, they'd passed the time talking, holding each other, leaning on the other for support and showing each other how much they loved each other.

"Let's go, we got hour before midnight," Hotch said, they were hoping to catch Rick off guard and hoping he hadn't put the bomb near Pen yet. He'd called earlier taunting them about running out time, and they'd be dead soon.

"I want him to think I'm alone at first," Morgan said, "I need him to think I took off, couldn't wait, soon as I knew where he was I left," he said.

"Why, he's devolving, he's made this personal, if he thinks you're there alone, he might do something stupid," Hotch said.

"Wait few minutes then come in, I want him to think I don't trust you all, if he thinks I'm losing it, that he's getting to me, he'll under estimate me," Morgan explained.

Hotch knew it was bad idea, but he couldn't help feel something at the same time knowing that Derek trusted them, not only with his life but his families. "Okay, we'll give you five minutes then we're coming in," he said.

"We're going to be outside the place," JJ said, "SWAT and ATF is standing by, we have your back," she said with smile, "Just don't do anything stupid, and don't play his games," she added.

"I never have," Morgan said before they left, Reid already outside waiting on them. He'd been going over the map they'd pulled of Morgan and Penelope's land that lead to the house that was next to them. Rick had been stupid enough to take her next door, but they knew he'd know when they were coming, "What you got for me kid?"

"If we take the path that you said you did the other morning with your bike, then you can go through the small path woods, they've already cleared the area and have men down there," Reid said showing Morgan the map, "There are four doors to the house, one in the front, two on the different sides and the back porch entrance," he said pulling out the blue prints they'd gotten of the house.

"Get your vest and gun," Morgan said, "You're coming with me, you've probably memorized that map by now, long as you've been out here looking it over, don't worry, soon as I get in just fall back," he added not wanting Reid to get hurt.

"I do know where all the doors and rooms are, I'm coming with you," Reid said.

"No way kid, I can't risk him hurting you, he's already has Penelope," Morgan said.

"Much as we don't want to wait, he's right, Rick could have the place armed or something, soon as he gets in you and Daniel are going to be at the door so nobody but Pen and Morgan can get back out," Hotch said to Reid.

"Then pay attention," Reid said before he showed Morgan where the doors were and he showed him which rooms were associated with each door. "You asked her where she thought she was, she said the basement or garage," he said before showing Morgan how to get to the basement from the entry point he was going in.

"Why not go through the garage first?" Morgan asked , he wanted her back not wanting to go through half the house first.

"He could have the door rigged or something, we don't know, all the windows are boarded up so we can't see inside, the doors have boards over them as well," Hotch explained, ATF had checked the place over, but had been told not to go in.

Ten minutes later they were down at the pathway that led to the house from the woods. Daniel was waiting on Derek and Reid. "We couldn't find any thing on the outside of the house, we went over it couple times, the dogs checked the woods out," Daniel said, "The basement as you know by now has two entry points, you're going through the house entry, the outside is locked and we already tried to cut it, we don't have the time to weld the thing off," he continued, "We got twenty minutes before midnight," he added before the started walking towards the house.

Mean while Reid had been showing Morgan the ways into the house, so he could get her out. Pen was still chained to the wall; she couldn't feel her legs or arms from being in the position for so long. Rick had left her over an hour ago after he'd made the phone call. The bomb was still on the table, he hadn't come back yet for her or it.

Rick came back in the basement cutting the lights on for the first time since he'd finished the bomb. It was so bright that it made her shut her eyes against it. "He finally figured it out," he said walking over to her, "Time to find out if your man can defuse my bombs yet," he added opening the coffin, he didn't want Morgan taking her out here to try and get it off.

"I'm not going in there," Pen said trying to pull away but she couldn't, he'd tighten the chains making sure she couldn't move anywhere.

"Sorry, you are, Pen, can't have taking you out here then getting it off," Rick said pulling the chains down before grabbing her when she about fell over. He lifted her up carrying her over to the coffin.

"You bastard don't you dare," Pen screamed, her body was numb from being there for almost two days. Her legs and arms hurt from being numb to have the blood start rushing back to them. Rick didn't care if she screamed he pull cuffed her to the box putting her arms behind her back again. He moved down putting the chains around her ankles before locking them to the other side the box. He hooked second set chains up that had been laying in the bottom on the box, one over her right shoulder going down to the chains on her ankles before doing the same with the third set, he was making sure that Morgan couldn't get her out without disarming the bomb first.

"Don't do this please," Pen pleaded, she couldn't move and she knew that the only way she was getting out was if Derek could disarm the bomb.

"It would been easier if you two hadn't met, I would got what I'd wanted to start with, but you had to come into the picture," Rick said before going to the table he brought the bomb over setting it carefully on the chair before taking a needle and bottle out his pocket, "This should keep you numb for while, case you go boom, I might be heartless bastard, but can't let you feel your death, that would be too cruel even for me, I never could blow a person up," he said.

Garcia tried to move away from the needle but he stuck it into her neck making her groan. "You killed all those people in that building," she said.

"They were all the competition, the bad guys, just like me, that is different," Rick said, "I drilled some holes in here for air, but you're not going to make it out here, sorry Pen," he said before shutting the lid.

"NO," she screamed as the lid slammed shut, "RICK please," she had tried not to beg him after the first few times, but she was terrified, she hated the dark, Morgan hated the dark too, they'd always had at least one light on somewhere in the house when they'd been in the safe house. They kept the bathroom light on at night, it was set to dim but it stayed on.

Rick ignored her snapping the locks on the coffin before pulling the chains around it. He put the bomb in the middle before putting the hooks on it to hold it in place. "There, now I'll wait," he said setting the bomb all he had to do was hit one button and it would be armed.

Penelope closed her eyes the tears were flowing from her eyes again. Her body felt cold and she was terrified that she'd never get to see Morgan again. She wanted them to raise their daughter or son together, watch him or her grow up. She'd done everything she could to keep the baby safe, she hadn't provoked Rick again, and she'd kept her mouth shut when he'd called Derek, even though she'd wanted so badly to talk to him. Rick had the knife against her stomach and she knew if she said anything she'd lose not only their baby, but she'd die.

"Please get me out of here somehow," she pleaded, "I want to see my baby, I want Derek to have the chance to be a dad, he never wanted kids at first, but he does now and he'd be wonderful dad. He's great with kids, and he loves his nieces and nephews so much."

Morgan had found his way in the house, and he'd gotten to the basement door. He took out his gun after checking the door for any traps; he wasn't going down there without something. He opened the door up making his way down the stairs, before he even got half way down he saw Rick. Penelope was no where to be found though.

"Hello, Derek," Rick said still sitting in the chair with smile, "Guess you're wondering where your future wife is?" he asked moving out the chair.

"What did you do with her?" Morgan asked.

"Don't worry, I already got the perfect coffin picked out for her and everything," Rick said motioning to the coffin behind him.

"You bastard, you killed her?" Morgan was starting to panic.

"No, I told you, you have until midnight to save your princess," Rick said, "And your time starts in three seconds," he added pushing the remote in his hand, "There, you got fifteen minutes before she goes and joins your dad, hope you can save her, or should I say them, after all she does have your child inside her," Rick taunted.

Hotch and Daniel had been behind him, and Rick hadn't noticed them until he saw their guns pointed right at his head. "You think I came alone?" Morgan asked him before he went over to the coffin knowing that Hotch and Daniel were there in case Rick tried something.

"That wasn't the deal," Rick yelled going after Morgan slamming him against the wall before they could get shot at him. Morgan took in sharp breath of air at the stun of being slammed against the wall, he'd heard the gun shots from Hotch and Daniel's guns, but Rick had always been faster. "I told you to come alone," Rick said, but after the sudden shock Morgan shoved him away and they went over the work bench.

"Morgan hurry up," Daniel said looking at the bomb that was around the coffin.

Hotch holstered his gun going to help Derek. He grabbed Rick jerking him off of Morgan, it wasn't easy since Rick was about the same weight and height that Derek was, but with the adrenaline running through him he got Rick far enough away that Morgan could get off the ground and go back to the coffin. "Help him out," he said to Daniel as he looked over the bomb. "Damn it," it was more components on this bomb than the ones he'd seen before.

Daniel and Hotch got Rick in the cuffs, but he was still fighting them, trying to get away. "Shut the hell up and sit your ass down," Hotch yelled at him, "Or when he gets that off her, we'll strap your ass in there and just say you blew your own self up," he threatened before going over to see if he could help Morgan.

Penelope had heard everything, the noise had gotten her attention, but hearing Morgan and then Hotch's voice, she knew it was only matter of time before she was free. She couldn't move, but she could still talk, "Derek," she yelled out needing that last bit reassurance that he was there.

Hearing her voice about broke him, but he had to get the bomb off her first, "I'm here baby girl, just give me few minutes and I'll have you out there," he said.

"I can't move," she said, "I'm numb," she added.

"Listen to me, I'm going to get you out there, but I need you to hold on little longer, and just for little bit not talk," Morgan said, he wanted to hear her voice, but with her talking he couldn't concentrate, "You can talk my ear off later, but I need to think right now, my Goddess, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said finally knowing that he was there, and he wasn't going to let her die, "Last thing and I promise to be quiet, I love you, hot stuff," she said with smile.

"Love you too, baby girl, I get you outta here I'm going to show you," he said before she fell silent again letting him work on getting her out the box.

**TBC**

**AN: I promised the rescue and she has been, she's just not out the box yet or away from the bomb. Sorry, she'll be out in chapter eight though. Hope you enjoyed the little fight scene and for you fans of Hotch you got little action from him too. Thanks for the reviews chapter eight up late tonight early tomorrow. **


	8. Safe

**Together From The Beginning**

**Chapter 8**

**Safe **

**AN: I don't own anything thanks for the reviews. Finally she's safe, but not before he gets that bomb off her. Enjoy. Next chapter will be up tomorrow sometime. **

Morgan had five minutes left and he was only through the first set wires, but he had gotten the cover off the bomb and figured where all the wires were leading. Hotch was still standing beside him, he had refused to leave him there alone after Daniel had taken Rick out once he refused to help them.

"I got five minutes, if you want to leave I want think any less of you," Morgan said, "You got Haley,"

"And your world is inside this box with bomb on top of it, I am not leaving you here alone," Hotch said, "ATF is right outside that door," he added.

"They don't know how to do this, I've seen them before," Morgan said cutting the next set wires letting out breath when nothing happened.

"I'm almost there, Pen," he said so she could hear him, she hadn't said anything like he'd asked, but he knew she was there, but he wanted her to know he was still on this side.

Penelope hadn't stopped crying since she'd heard his voice. Just knowing he was on the other side and that she was almost free and safe again was enough. She was trying not to talk to him, she knew he had to concentrate on getting her out, but her heart was already in agony from not having him there for so long.

Hotch moved around Derek so when he got the bomb disarmed he they could cut the chains off. ATF was waiting for the bomb so they could take it out the room. Morgan cut the last wires and felt the weight that had been on his chest come off. "I got it," he said, "Hey, baby girl, you hear me, I defused the damn thing," he said, "Give me few more minutes to get this shirt off the box and I'll get you out," he said.

"Okay, handsome," Penelope said, "I can't move," she told him again.

"I'll carry out of here if I have to, but I'm getting you out this place," Derek said taking the second set bolt cutters once the ATF guys had removed the bomb for him. "Just keep talking to me, woman," he said through his own tears.

"I'm sorry I never told you about the baby, I was going to, but then he took me, I had it planned out," she said hearing the chains fall away.

"I bet it was going to be wonderful, and you still can," Derek said cutting the locks off on his side while Hotch cut the others.

"I got these off," Hotch said before they lifted the lid, only to have more chains to cut, but they finally could see her.

"Hey, handsome," Pen said with smile, "Just don't take advantage of me in this position," she teased getting laugh out him and a smile from Hotch.

"Silly girl, oh which reminds me while you're chained up I can tell you that our stash of sex tapes got found," Morgan said as he cut through chains.

"What, you are dead, Derek, what did you do?" she asked him.

"It wasn't me, baby girl, our boss decided to go over the security footage, and let's just say we labeled on the tapes wrong," Derek said, "JJ and Reid know too," he added.

"You tell anybody, Aaron Hotchner and I can make things happen," Garcia said.

"I know nothing," Hotch said, "I'm going to go up let them know everything's okay, they got the lock off the back exit so you can take her out that way," he replied, "I'll have the medic already there," he added.

"I don't need hospital, I need you," Pen said as Derek cut the last set chains away before going for the shackles on her ankles.

"You're going to a hospital, and I don't want to hear any protest, or I'll just put my cuffs on you and make you stay in that hospital bed," Derek said as Hotch walked up the stairs with smile on his face listening to the two them. He was glad they were both together and she was safe.

"Okay, but only if you don't leave me there alone," Pen said.

"I'm not going to leave you, and you're going to have to shove me out the door when you get tired me, because I'm not going anywhere for the next six weeks," Morgan said pulling her into his arms once he had her freed.

"You have work," she protested, but she let him hold her.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she didn't hug him back.

"I told you I couldn't move, he gave something so I wouldn't feel it if I died," Garcia said.

Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck before he lifted her out the coffin. He didn't take her far though, he moved to the wall sliding down with her in his arms. He needed to feel her against him and she needed to feel him too.

"I love you so much, handsome," she said laying her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Penelope," Derek said before taking the ring out his pocket, he'd been holding onto it since he'd gotten it. "I'm putting a wedding ring on that finger soon, I can't wait till June, if you still want it we can gave family and friends then, but I need to be your husband now," he said pulling her closer to him.

"I don't need that big wedding, all I need is your mom and sisters, along with our new family," Pen said starting to get the feeling back in her arms, she tightened her grip some.

"How's two days from now?" Derek asked.

"If you could find a minster I'd marry you right here," she teased trying not to cry again, but she couldn't help it.

Morgan didn't answer her; he just held her tighter and cried with her. He didn't have to answer her, she knew he'd do the same thing, he'd told her thousand times before that he'd marry her in heart beat, all she had to do was say the word.

"I thought they were okay?" Reid asked few minutes later when they still hadn't come out the basement.

"He about lost her, I don't think he's ready to let her go just yet," JJ said, "He'll be up here with her soon though," she added giving Reid's hand a quick squeeze before walking over towards Hotch and Daniel.

"I'm not staying here tonight," Penelope said two hours later, "I am perfectly fine," she protested.

"Hey, hard head, you are staying right here, and so am I," Derek said for the seventh time since the doctor had said she had to stay for at least the night.

"No, I'm safe at home with Clooney and you not here," she said.

"The only way you are getting out of here is if sign that release form, and I'm not doing it until I know you and our baby are safe," Derek said, "I love you, and I know you hate it here, but soon as you're both cleared then we can leave," he said trying to reason with her.

"You better thank god you are hot, or I'd kick your ass," Pen said crossing her arms with pout.

"No, but you can," Morgan said kissing her forehead, "I love you, silly girl, and I'm going to make sure you are okay," he said, "You try to leave again and I will get out those handcuffs, and I'll spank that adorable ass yours," he added kissing her cheek since she wouldn't turn her head towards him.

"You two try anything and I'll cuff you both to that chair and bed," Hotch said coming into the room.

"Ha, like you could catch him," Garcia said, "He's too fast, I gotta…" Derek didn't let her finish that statement covering her lips with his so she wouldn't.

Hotch shook his head with smile at the two of them, "Don't tell him all our secrets, baby girl," Morgan said teasing her.

"Well he already saw the sex tape what could be worse?" She asked.

"He knows it was us in the bathroom that night too," Derek added with smile.

"Okay, I really need to get out here now," she said sitting up.

"No," Both Morgan and Hotch said.

"One more time and these cuffs are going on your wrist and mine, that way you can't go anywhere that I don't go and I'm not moving," Morgan said holding the cuffs in his hand.

"You are being mean to me, I've been chained up for two days and you want to put more cuffs on me, jeez," she complained trying to hide the smile at him threatening to cuff her to him, "On second thought, be my guest, being cuffed to you that will be fun, we've never tried that," she replied.

"I think you are going to make Hotch's face another shade red if you don't stop, princess," Morgan said with smile.

"They know we're together now, so they will just have to get used to those other things that we say when we're not at work," Pen said, "Now sit your ass down and hold me, other wise I'm going to flirt with that doctor and he'll sign that paper saying I can leave and you can't say a word about it," Garcia said.

"Keep her away from the computer," Hotch said.

"I already told the doctor not to put one near her, or she'd magically disappear from their system and be gone," Morgan said.

"I'm going to give you two some alone time, I sent JJ and Reid home to get some sleep, they should be back in the morning though," Hotch said.

"Thanks, and thanks for not going off on us about being together, and technically lying about it," Derek said.

"You are best friends, I don't see where you lied," Hotch said with smile before he walked out the room.

Once Hotch had left Morgan sat down on the bed pulling her into his arms putting his arm around her back avoiding the IV drip as he moved down some lying on his side wrapping his other arm around her waist. "I love you," he said kissing her.

"Love you too, handsome," she said back putting her hand on his arm, "I kept thinking that we wouldn't get to raise this baby together, and that you'd do something stupid," she said resting her head on his chest.

"I wanted to, and I was going to walk out that door and find you, but they wouldn't let me," he said, "Hotch, JJ and Reid blocked the door and wouldn't let me out, they kept me sane for the last two half days," he replied.

"The last phone call he made, I wanted to say that I loved you so much and that I knew if you couldn't save me you did everything you could have done, that you all did, but he had the knife against me and he said if I said one word he'd end both our lives right then, and get what he'd wanted," she cried.

"Listen to me, it's over, and you two are safe and I'm going to protect you always, do you understand?" Derek asked her.

"I know that now, soon as I heard you and Hotch yelling in that basement I knew I was safe, and I had faith in you that you could get that bomb disarmed," Pen said.

"I was terrified, but I kept saying what you used to say every time I left back then, first time I prayed in years," he admitted.

"I was praying the whole time; I kept asking your dad and my parents to watch over us, and they did, we're all safe again," Pen said, "Now, what did you say about a Wedding?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I thought we could have it this weekend, we got the week off after this, and I called my mom, Des and Sarah before we went to get you, I just told them that we were moving up the wedding, and if they could make it, it would be this Saturday," Derek said.

"Did you tell them about the baby?" she asked him.

"I was waiting on you baby girl, because I had to keep believing in something, and the three of us being together again was what kept me going."

"I can hear your mom now, and Sarah and Des are going to hug me to death," she laughed getting him to laugh too.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep, I haven't really slept, I tried and woke up after ten minutes, couldn't sleep without you," Morgan said.

"Now you know why I can't sleep when you're away, I always end up staying at the office or on the couch at the house," Pen said.

"Well close those eyes of yours, Goddess, and we'll both get some sleep finally," he replied closing his eyes falling asleep to the sound her heart beating and the machines in the room.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay I'm going to leave it like that until the next chapter it will be longer and I'm going to fast forward few days and she'll be out the hospital and at home. I got two options of leaving this story off I could end it at the wedding or I can take them nine months forward to the birth of their baby. Also do you want one or twins? Thanks for the reviews. **


	9. Getting Back To Normal

**Together From The Beginning  
Chapter 9  
Getting Back to Normal**

**AN: I don't own anything thanks for all the reviews. Okay it is time to try and find some type of normal again. This is two days after everything that has happened. Pen's home and so is Morgan; the wedding is set for Saturday like planned. Question at the bottom that needs answering after the chapter.**

"Go back to work," Penelope said, "I love you, hot stuff, but you are driving me nuts," she said, it had been day since she got out the hospital and all he'd done was follow her around. She was getting annoyed and fast.

"Baby girl, I am not going back to work yet, we are both on leave for the obvious reasons," Derek said trying to pull her into his arms.

"If you follow me to one more room, I am going to do some serious damage to you," she groaned.

"Pen, I love you, I just want to know you're safe," he said.

"You following me at three in the morning when I said I had to go to the bathroom, that is not making sure I'm safe, you are annoying me," She said, "You've never annoyed me before, never and I was in that house with you for sixteen months," she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Sit down in that chair or on the bed and do not move for the next half hour, then we can talk, because right now I don't feel like talking and I am close to snapping at you, and that has never happened and I don't want to start now," Garcia said.

"Take your shirt off," Derek said moving beside her putting his hands on her hips.

"I am this close," Pen said again crossing her arms.

"You push me away, baby girl and I will spank that ass of yours," Morgan said with smile moving his hands under her shirt, "Take off your shirt, I want say it again, I'll just take it off myself," he said before kissing her.

"You are a wicked devil, handsome, you know I can't resist your hands and lips on me," Penelope said before doing as he'd asked.

"Thank you, now you sit on the bed and I'll be right back, baby girl," Morgan said kissing her again.

When Morgan got back in the room Penelope was laying on her back, she'd removed the rest her clothes and was smiling wickedly at him. "What, you said to sit on the bed, which usually means you're going to be a bad boy and we're going to have sex, I just cut the work out, I'm all yours handsome, but you have to strip for me first," Pen said.

Morgan hadn't planned on having sex; he had planned on giving her pleasure. She'd been cranky for the last two days since she'd gotten home, he was trying to cheer her up some, she'd been crying off and on, which was tearing him up inside too.

"This is for you, I'm going to make you feel good again, so you stay right where you are," Derek said.

"I want you, and I want you naked, if you have a chance of getting on this bed with me hot stuff you will play by my rules, now strip or I'll cuff you to this bed and I'll make you beg before I touch you," Garcia said sitting up.

"Only if you promise to talk to me later," Morgan said.

"I will talk to you forever if you just take your clothes off and get your ass over here, I feel good first time since it all happened and I'm fine, our baby is fine, and I really want my soon to be husband to be inside me," Pen said.

"Later, baby girl, right now I'm going to have little fun," Morgan said, but he removed his clothes just liked she'd asked, he'd only had his jeans on so it didn't take that long to strip.

They'd been lying around the house for the last two days since Hotch had picked them up. Derek hadn't had his vehicle at the hospital and Pen was about to drive him crazy, she'd tried hacking into the computers using the machine in her room, but he'd stopped her. Soon as the doctor had said she was in prefect health and the baby was fine, she was about to run out the room. He'd reminded her of the lack of vehicle and she'd ignored the doctor calling Hotch pleading with him to come get them or she was going to go psycho on Derek.

When Hotch had showed up they were waiting on him and after arguing for ten minutes with the doctor about the wheel chair she was not riding it, unless he never wanted children again, Morgan had opted on just carrying her. Hotch had made the comment that apparently Derek wasn't the only stubborn one, which Garcia said she was hard headed not stubborn.

"Hey, daydreamer, any time today," Pen said with smile, unless you just want to stare at me then I will just have to find that dildo and pleasure myself," she added which got him back to moving.

"The hell you will," Morgan said getting on the bed kissing her.

All they'd done in the last two days was kiss each other, but he had other plans today, first driver her crazy by not giving her what she wanted, then making love to her after he took her out. The team had the week off and they were getting ready for Saturday. Pen had already decided she was having three bridesmaids, Sarah, Desiree and Haley, Hotch's wife, her maid of honor was JJ. She had the ring barrier, who was Johnny, Sarah's son, who was three, and the flower girl was Rachel, Sarah's daughter, she was Johnny's twin sister. Morgan and her had spoiled them in the last few months, especially the month they'd stayed there before moving here.

Derek had Reid, his brother in-law Eric and Daniel as his groomsmen, Hotch was his best man. Daniel had agreed to come back for the wedding, but he had to go back to Chicago to straighten some things out, he was coming back Friday night. Fran, Desiree, and Sarah along with Eric and her kids were coming in Friday as well. While Morgan and Garcia went on their honeymoon, Eric, who was Chicago PD, he was also on the Bomb squad, he'd joined right before Morgan had went undercover, Daniel had suggested that until Derek went back to work that he fill in since they were short one at the BAU.

At first Hotch wasn't sure about it since Eric didn't have any profiling experience, but it was only for two weeks and then Morgan could come back to work he'd agreed and the director had signed off on it too, Penelope had refused the six weeks off that the director had offered telling him to hold off nine more months then she'd take those extra weeks.

"Derek, slow down, I'm right here," Pen said with smile as he continued to kiss her. He hadn't tried to do anything in the last two days and he was going crazy not being able to hold her in his arms after they were both blissfully spent.

"Yes, I know that, baby girl, just gotta make sure I'm not dreaming," he said before moving down her body making a trail of kisses from her neck where he kissed and nipped until she was moaning. He moved to her breast giving them both equal treatment, licking and sucking on one while he pinched and massaged the other one, driving her crazy until he sent her into her first orgasm. "That's one," he whispered.

She whimpered knowing the game he was playing, she hated and loved this game all at the same time; seeing how many times he could get her to cum before she was screaming for him to be inside her, only today, he was denying her that, he hadn't told her though, but he wanted to wait till their wedding night before he made love to her again.

"I'm warning you, if you leave me like this you are dead," she moaned as he kissed her stomach moving his hands up and down her sides, touching the spots she was ticklish making her moan.

"We'll see about that , princess," Morgan said, they had record of how many times they could get the other off in one night without joining together first, hers was between eight and ten depending on the night, so far it was still set at ten. His was five, only because he couldn't wait any longer and needed to be inside her.

"Derek, please," Pen was begging few minutes later, she was going to kill him soon as she got what she wanted, he was torturing her. He'd brought her so close to her climax before moving away again three times now and she was ready to scream. Her body was live wire and if he'd just touching the right spot she'd have what she wanted, and needed.

"Tell me what you want," Morgan said kissing the inside her leg, his mouth was so close she could feel his breath against her.

"I want to cum," she pleaded.

"I know that, baby girl, but you gotta tell me, you know the rules," he said.

She moaned moving against his mouth trying to get it closer to her center, "Lick, touch, do something, please," she said squirming against him.

"Where at?" he asked teasing her even more kissing her inner thigh on her other leg now.

"Clit, and if you make me say how I will just do it myself," she threatened getting a laugh out of him.

"I didn't know you could bend that way, silly girl," he teased before giving her what she wanted.

Pen held him to her making sure he couldn't move away this time as he started licking and sucking at her clit till she was arching up to meet his tongue as she went over, his name falling from her lips.

Morgan didn't stop though he continued licking and sucking at her clit drinking up what she was giving him, she was whimpering and moaning as she came down. "That's only two," he whispered against her ear nipping at her earlobe making her squirm, "Let's make it three," he said moving his fingers down to her sex stroking her clit. He knew she was already overly sensitive there, and if he kept it going he could get three out her without even trying until she was screaming and crying as she went over every time.

"You know what I like, then do this right," she said kissing him as his fingers moved over her clit.

"Yes, my Goddess," he said kissing her as he continued stroking her clit till she was moaning into the kiss moving against his fingers as she started feeling that warmth in the bottom of her stomach again. He didn't stop kissing as the next wave took her over, and he picked up the pace stroking at her clit till she was trying to pull away, but at the same time get closer to him.

He knew how to torture her, it wasn't kissing her till she begged him to be inside her, even though that was one the things. He knew how to get a mind blowing orgasm out her till she was shacking and holding onto him, two ways, stimulate her clit over and over either kissing, licking or stroking it, then there was thrusting into her, hitting her G-spot over and over till she was so close then pulling away only to shove back in. She lost it every time he did those things, and she couldn't walk for hour, if she tried she was unsteady and had to hold onto him.

"Want me to go on?" he asked nipping at her neck.

"Yes," she replied sitting up; she wanted a different position this time, leaning against the headboard pulling him to her.

"You're so wet, baby," Derek said kissing her before, before pulling her onto his lap, "I changed my mind," he said before letting her sink down on him, "Wrap your legs around my back," he replied crossing his legs so she was sitting on them.

"Thank you, I know you wanted to wait, but screw that," Pen said kissing him she clenched her walls around him moving close as she could before resting her head on his shoulders, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I need you close too," he replied back holding her to him before he started rocking. He moved one hand around her back and the other one moved down to where they were joined stroking at her clit as they rocked. "Close your eyes," Morgan said before he closed his own.

She held to him keeping the pace rocking back and forth letting the feeling of him being so close wash over her as she let the tears out, she'd started shutting down after he'd gotten her home, she'd known that was why he'd been following her around. "Derek, oh god," she bit down on her bottom lip as he moved his finger against her clit making her explode again, he kept touching her over and over as she cried, this time for different reason, she wanted to be closer, but it wasn't possible, she loved him and the baby she had inside of her.

"I'm here, Pen, and I'm not going anywhere," Derek said making soothing circles on her back as he continued to rock. He'd known she was going to break, she'd shut down after that first day home, that was two days ago, she'd been walking around like nothing had happened, he knew her, and he knew she was going to let it all go.

They'd held each other like this many times before, they'd taken comfort in each other being as close as they could be and let everything out, the pain and the hurt that they kept bottled up. She'd done it so many times for him, now it was his turn to do the same for her.

"Make the pain go away," she said, "I can't go to sleep, I keep seeing that coffin and he's shutting it but I never come back out of it," she said holding tighter to him feeling her body responding to his touches.

"Listen to my voice, I'm here, baby girl, block it out your mind, all you see is us, me and you," Morgan said, "I love you, and I promised you, that you would always be safe, and I haven't broken that promise yet, you're safe here with me, and no matter what happens next, I'm going to protect you," he said kissing her neck.

Penelope listened to his voice and she knew he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, as long as he could help it, he'd die for her, and their family. He'd moved his hand away wrapping it around her waist. She pulled her legs up before pushing him backwards straddling him as he lay on his back. "Thank you," she said kissing him before she started moving again, her heart wasn't breaking now, and she felt like she could finally breathe again.

"You're welcome, least I can do for all the times you helped me," Morgan replied before she started moving on top him.

Two hours later they were sleeping cuddled up in the bed with Clooney at the foot of it watching over the two them. Morgan and Clooney hadn't left Penelope's side since she'd gotten home. They both knew she needed them, after what had happened, but now they could try and get back to the normal they'd known before Rick had taken her.

**TBC**

**AN: Next chapter is the wedding. Hope you all enjoyed this, I decided to go with twins, girl and boy. I have the names picked out and finally got a boys name thanks to celticstarwolf, it's always hard coming up with new ones. The wedding and birth are going to be different and you'll see why. Do you all want a Honeymoon chapter or just nine months later when she is having the twins? Let me know. **


	10. The Wedding

**Together From The Beginning **

**Chapter 10  
The Wedding**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews. Finally he has her as his wife. I've decided to add few chapters before the birth of the twins and after the honeymoon. Enjoy.**

Penelope woke up Saturday morning with smile on her face. She snuggled closer to Morgan nuzzling against his neck before kissin him. They hadn't gone with tradition; they refused to be apart the night before they got married. The team and his family had tried to convince them, but they both had been stubborn and hard headed. They had spent last night together with their family; they'd all gone out to local restaurant and had wonderful time.

"Morning princess," Derek said kissing her lips claiming her mouth letting his hand come up to her side deepening the kiss making her moan.

"I think you're trying to show me a good morning, hot stuff," she teased, "However, until tonight we agreed we weren't going to have sex," Pen said running her hand over his arm.

"You're going to deny me that long woman?" Derek asked rolling her on her back kissing her, "What am I supposed to do with this hard on, baby girl?" he asked kissing her neck.

"You are being a bad boy, Derek Morgan," Garcia said.

"You can spank me later," Derek said moving down her body kissing her breasts making her moan arching against him.

"You two decent in there?" Fran Morgan asked knocking on their bedroom door.

"Go away," Penelope said moaning Morgan started kissing her opening licking at her southern lips making her whimper.

"You got ten minutes to get out here," JJ added before something slammed against the other side of the door.

"GO AWAY," Garcia yelled after throwing the first thing she'd grabbed, which had been the remote for the TV.

"Just ignore them, I locked the door," Morgan said moving back up thrusting inside her making her moan at being so close to him again.

It was hour later before they came out the bedroom, both dressed in jeans and t-shirt. Morgan had his arm around her waist and she had hers around his. They walked into the kitchen finding his sisters Sarah and Desiree, along with his mom and JJ.

"What happened to waiting till tonight, little brother?" Sarah asked him teasing them.

"Coming from the person who eloped instead of having a wedding," Derek said with smile.

"What, we both got crazy jobs and we wanted to be married before he started his new job back then," Sarah said.

"Exactly, so you cannot tell me to wait," he said, "You only got two years on me, I'm sure I could still get you pinned on the ground and tickle you merciless," he threatened moving closer to her.

"No you don't, I'll sick Eric on you," Sarah replied back before Derek picked her up making her squeal.

"Hey, put my wife down," Eric teased coming into the kitchen with Johnny and Rachel.

"She's being mean to me again," Morgan protested but set her back on her feet, "Next time I'll tickle you," he threatened.

"Hey, behave, handsome," Penelope said, "You got plenty of time to pick on your sisters today, but we gotta eat and get ready," she reminded him.

"Yeah, listen to your bride," Sarah replied.

JJ and Desiree were sitting on the bar stools with smile on their faces trying to pretend like they weren't paying attention. However, they started laughing few minutes later.

"What you two want me to tickle you too?" Morgan asked them.

"Derek, don't you dare," Desiree said, "Mom," she squealed making Fran laugh at them, she was just happy that her baby boy was happy, and getting married.

"Sorry, I'm not the mediator today," Fran said with smile watching her son and daughter laugh as he started tickling her.

"I'm glad you all could make it," Penelope said hugging Fran.

"Like I'd miss my son and his baby girl's wedding," she said hugging her back, "You took away the pain that had been there for years, for that I'm grateful."

They'd picked couple different places and times, but they'd finally settled on getting married on their property at their favorite spot, which was down by the pond. When they'd moved there he'd fixed up the gazebo that had been down there, and they'd camped out couple times there at night in the summer. They hadn't used tent, just blanket and pillow to lay on cuddled up together.

Eric had helped him build it back up, and Penelope had helped put the stain on it to keep the weather from damaging it too much in the winter and when it rained. They'd gotten trapped in it once after a sudden rain shower, Morgan hadn't minded the rain, but Pen had taken off into the shelter away from the rain. They'd gotten soaked, and couldn't get back to the house since they were good mile away from it on the lower end their land. That was the first time they'd crimsoned the place but not the last.

It was almost three when they started getting ready to go down to the gazebo. The wedding was casual, if you wanted to dress up they weren't going to stop anybody, but they'd both decided for it to be laid back.

Penelope had picked out what she'd wanted Derek in, but she'd really wanted him in nothing at all, but that was for later that night with only her there to view. Derek was wearing pair black jeans that fit in all the right places and button down black shirt, it was casual, but looked dressy.

Penelope was wearing purple skirt that matched her top. Morgan had gotten it for her few months back and she'd only worn it once outside the house, which had lead to a make out session in the bathroom at Hotch's place the first time they'd been invited over, before everybody had known they were together. The skirt wasn't tight, but it fit her nicely which made certain soon to be husband tempted to take it off her. The top gave him peek of her cleavage, in just the right spot.

"What are you trying to do kill me?" Morgan asked seeing her before they were about to walk out the house.

"Just little peak at what you get tonight if you behave," Pen said kissing him.

"That's for when you are bride and groom after you get the rings," Hotch laughed as they continued kissing ignoring everybody that was around them.

"When have they done anything traditional?" JJ asked, "It's wedding, then baby, but you know these two, baby then wedding," she teased.

"Hey, I'm only pregnant," Pen said with smile back at JJ, "Not like we've had ton kids then decided to get married,"

"You want ton kids?" Derek asked faking the shock

"Told you hot stuff, I want at least four our kids, maybe five," Penelope said.

"Well baby girl, might want to go with one for now, then we can have all the little babies you want," Morgan said, it wasn't like he didn't want more than one now, but they were both nervous about having a baby as it was, they were still wild and crazy at times themselves, and about to be parents, that was wonderful and scary thought. However, Morgan hadn't freaked out like he'd thought he would, it was the opposite he was happy and couldn't wait to see their daughter or son.

By four everybody was seated and where waiting for the wedding to start. There was couple other friends of Penelope and Derek's there. Mainly it was the ones they'd meet since coming to Virginia, since it had been last minute. The minister was standing outside the gazebo with Reid, Eric, Daniel on one side of him and the other side JJ, Fran, Sarah and Desiree were standing. The women had on jeans or a skirt and a purple top. The guys were wearing dark jeans and dress shirt.

Rachel and Johnny were walking down the isle they'd made with Derek behind them just in case they need assistance or decided to be mischievous like they usually were and take off. Rachel was wearing dark blue shirt and pair jeans. After the third time she'd taken the dress she'd had on, off they'd opted to put her in something she couldn't take off while walking down the isle. Johnny was wearing button down black shirt and pair jeans.

Halfway down the isle Rachel stopped and turned around like she was going backwards, but before she could Derek picked her up. "Where you trying to go, Ray?" he asked with smile.

"Aunny Pen," she said looking behind her seeing Penelope and Hotch, who was walking Penelope down the isle.

"She'll be up here in minute, munchkin," Morgan said kissing her nose as he started walking again keeping an eye on Johnny who'd stopped as well, but he was walking again now that they were moving.

Penelope was nervous, but looking up at her soon to be husband and all their friends that were there her nerves were calming. "You're going to be fine," Hotch said linking his arm with hers, "And he's going to be great dad, so stop worrying," he added knowing she'd been worried for last few days and he didn't have to be profiler to see that.

"I know, he's great with Rachel and Johnny, not to mention other kids," Penelope said with smile, "Thanks for doing this, boss man, it was either you or Gerald and I'm sorry but he's just like Derek, loves to grab, I love that man, but I didn't want to have to smack him in front of everybody," she said with giggle. She'd met Gerald few months ago before he'd moved to Jamaica to run a resort for friend, which was were they were going for their honeymoon.

"You ready to do this, Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"Yep, and after today you can't call me Garcia anymore," she teased, however she kept what Derek had said to herself. He'd told her when she was bad or naughty he was going to call her that.

"Why you think I've been calling you Penelope for last three days?" Hotch asked with a smile.

The song started up which prompted everybody there to stand up. The song she'd let Morgan pick out, and when she heard it she knew why he'd chose the song. It was the song that had been playing on the first date he'd taken her on. He wasn't fan of country music, but she'd gotten him to enjoy some her favorite songs and this was one their songs now. It was _John Michael Montgomery's I can love you like that. _

Morgan smiled when she got to him, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, and he knew he'd picked the right song. He walked to where Hotch and Pen was standing as the minister asked who gave her away. "I do," Hotch said before letting Derek take her arm walking back up to where the the others were. Hotch slipped by Reid taking his place beside Morgan before the minister started.

Few minutes later Brady, who was the minister performing the ceremony said they had their own vows. "Derek," he said motioning for Morgan to go first.

"Few days ago I didn't think I was going to get this chance, to stand up here with you and tell you that I loved you in front of our friends and family and to make you my wife finally," Morgan said, "You saved me two years ago, baby girl, and every since I met you, a part of my soul that I thought was lost has come back, you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, and have as many kids as you want, my Goddess," he said, "You're my God given Solace, and I promise to never stop loving you, you'll always be my best friend nobody can take that place in my heart," he finished with smile.

"Penelope," Brady said.

"You're my best friend too, hot stuff, never had one before I met you, I never had somebody to show me what real love was either, and in the last two years you've taken me so many places, even if we hardly left that safe house, you gave me everything I needed in life, and love," Penelope said, "You gave me a reason to live again, when I'd been lost for so long, you opened your heart and soul to me, and I gave you my heart and soul, I promised you long time ago that we'd get through whatever life threw at us together, and we did, we're stronger now," she continued, "I never stopped believing you'd save me those days I was taken from you, we've always came back to each other, I love you handsome," Penelope finished wiping away her tears.

"Can we have the rings?" Brady asked before Morgan took her ring from Hotch and Pen got Derek's ring from JJ. Once they had the rings on their rightful owners they kissed each other. "You may kiss the bride," Brady said with smile watching the happy couple in front of him.

Morgan couldn't help himself; he pulled Pen closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist deepening the kiss making her moan as he nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away.

Penelope didn't let go of him, pulling him right back to her putting her arms around his neck. "You're mine, hot stuff, you're not escaping yet," she replied kissing him again. Everybody there started laughing and clapping at them, few whistles from some Derek's friends. They didn't care who was there as they continued kissing.

"Hey you two crazy kids," Daniel said with smile, "You're not officially married yet, tell he says you are," he teased.

"Sorry," Pen said pulling away blushing a little as she turned back to face Brady.

"By the power invested in me and the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife," Brady said with smile.

"You're mine, silly girl," Derek said turning back to Penelope and kissing her again.

"After I cuff your ass to the bed tonight we'll see who owns who," Penelope said making Brady blush, when she said it little louder than she should have. "Well it's true, Derek Morgan is my hostage tonight," Pen said making Morgan hide his face against her neck blushing a little.

"Thought that was our little secret, baby girl?" he asked nipping at her neck, "I'm going to spank your ass when I get you alone, princess," he replied.

"Are you two going to move anytime today?" Fran asked them.

"Yes," Derek said with smile, "Come on baby girl, I'm taking you for ride," he said taking her hand.

"What are you up to, handsome?" She asked as he lead her to the side the gazebo where he had parked his motorcycle earlier that day.

"Don't worry we're not going far," he added when she looked at him little skeptical.

"Not that, I have skirt on, sorta can't get on there like this," she said.

"That's why I got you pair pants, now slip them on, I'll be the look out," He said before kissing her.

"Okay, where are we heading, and why hasn't anybody left yet?" She asked.

"We're the lead, baby girl," he said getting on the bike handing her a helmet as he put his on, "Hang on," he said before starting the bike, soon as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist he took off, going past the guest heading up to the house. They were the first ones up at the house like he'd planned and he parked the bike getting off first. "I sorta got surprise for you and wanted to give it to you alone, with nobody else around," he said.

"What is it, and why can't I tell anybody?" Penelope asked.

"Never said you couldn't tell anybody, just want to give this to you while we're alone," Derek replied lifting the seat up pulling something out the storage part.

Pen opened it and was surprised, "You got my badge changed," she said with smile, looking down at it that it now said Penelope Morgan on it.

"Yep, and after next week I'll have the same clearance you do, you might need give me some pointers on few things, but I'm pretty sure I can pass that damn test, after all I'm not transferring any fucking place," Derek said kissing her.

"You found away around that little problem I see," she said with smile tears coming to her eyes.

"I told you to stop worrying, my Goddess," he replied pulling her into his arms.

The director hadn't cared if they'd been together, he could cared less, but few other higher ups had problems with few things, like the fact that Morgan didn't have high enough clearance since Pen did few things that only certain people had clearance to know about let alone see on daily bases. Derek had refused to transfer out the BAU, which Straus had practically forced down his throat as the only option or he quiet.

Hotch worked things out calling a friend that apparently Straus had soft spot for and she'd finally backed off his case instead handed him Penelope's new badge telling him he had to take few tests to make sure he wasn't security risk but after that he wouldn't have to worry.

"I love you, hot stuff, now let's go celebrate," Pen said taking his hand walking towards he door before he picked her up after opening the door carrying her over the thresh hold of the house.

"Just wait till I get you in our room in Jamaica, we're not coming out at all the first two days," he replied with smile as they walked in finding the others already in the living room.

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry for the wait had lot distractions today and then company came. It took while to think of a good song and make it go with the time frame of the story. The wedding song she was walking too is one my favorites and I thought it fit with these two. The song was 'I can love you like that' case you missed it and it is by John Michael Montgomery **


	11. Jamaica

**Together From The Beginning  
Chapter 11  
Jamaica **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I don't own anything sadly. If I can't get everything into one chapter I'll have two chapters of their honeymoon. **

Morgan opened the door to their room at the resort. They'd gotten the honeymoon suit which according to Gerald had Jacuzzi in the room's bathroom, along with walk in shower. They had played it cool so far, however soon as Penelope shut the door he tossed the two bags they'd took with them down. Derek had no plan of going out the room much, few times here and there, other wise he wanted to be with her in the bed, or anywhere they could sit or lay together. He pulled her into his arms kissing her pulling at the shirt she had on.

Penelope moaned, she'd known he was in hurry to get to their room, but she hadn't expected him to attack her soon as they got in the room and had the door shut. "Damn, handsome," she breathed out when he pulled away for air kissing trail kisses down her neck making her moan.

"Consider this payback for cuffing me to damn bed last night and not letting me touch you at all," Morgan said tossing her shirt away moving to kiss her breasts since she'd taken her bra off on the plane hour into the flight daring him to take her back to the bathroom and join that mile high club.

"Poor baby," Pen said trying to move away, but Derek put both her hands above her head in one his hands holding her wrists together as he kissed and sucked at her left breast making her squirm as he pulled her nipple into his mouth using his teeth to put just the right amount of pressure to making her moan and arch into him. He did the same thing to the other breast before kissing every inch of them. "Derek," she moaned trying to keep her balance.

"You naughty little girl, are going to take your punishment," Morgan said going back to sucking at her nipples making her whimper. She knew he was on mission and not just to punish her, she'd gotten him to cum six times last night before she would even sink down on him, this was payback, in all the good ways imaginable.

Penelope didn't even notice the cuffs he'd pulled out from behind him, until she felt the cool metal against her other breast as he suck her nipple back into his mouth nipping at it making her moan as she started shaking against his body. The pleasure he was inflicting along with the cool metal was more than she could take she arched into him as he sent her over the edge into her first orgasm, but it would be the last.

"One," he said with smile kissing her lips sliding his tongue into her mouth making her whimper as he kissed her, "Sometime payback isn't a bitch, it's ten orgasms," he whispered against her neck when he pulled away.

"I can't stand up," she said.

"You're going to stand up till you can't anymore, baby girl, after all, you told me that last night," Derek said letting her hands go finally moving them away from the door, but he didn't let her sit down, instead he moved them to the wall beside the bed, he didn't want her to have to go far later once she really couldn't stand up any longer.

"Bring it on handsome, been while since you tried for ten," she teased him.

"I've tried, but you couldn't take the pleasure, and if I recall you passed out on me when I reached nine the last time, too much pleasure, you were gone for good five minutes," Derek said taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor before kicking out his boots. His pants and boxers came next till he was standing there completely naked.

"You can't expect me not to touch you," Pen said reaching her hand out but he backed away, "Derek," she groaned.

"I picked up couple things before we left, just glad that we got to borrow the jet to fly down here, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have passed airport clearance," He said with smile going over to his bag, "Thought you were never going to fall asleep last night," he added putting the bag on the bed before pulling out box.

"What do you have, and when did you get it?" she asked not remembering when he'd left her alone long enough to buy something, especially what she thought he had.

"Well that was a very embarrassing conversation with JJ, but we're not going there now, because I'm going to enjoy this, however later, I'm going to have little chat with that sister of ours, I gotta find out where she found these," Morgan said with grin.

Penelope smiled before moving away from the wall, she took the skirt she'd been wearing off before going over to Derek, who was busy looking at what he was holding. She reached around taking hold his already hard erection making him moan. "I'm being bad, handsome, going to punish me?" She asked before he turned around completely ignoring what he'd planned on doing and kissing her as he walked her back against the wall so she'd have support.

He didn't bother removing her panties instead he moved them aside thrusting his fingers inside her wet channel making her cry out with pleasure as he curled his fingers up stroking her g-spot perfectly not letting up as he picked up the pace kissing and nipping at her neck as she squirmed against him wrapping her arms around his neck for support as she felt the pleasure build to the breaking point as she came moving against his fingers trying to get him to touch more, but he wouldn't he continued moving his fingers over that spot as she felt the pleasure building yet again.

If he found the right spot, he wouldn't let up till she was moaning and whimpering after she climaxed at least twice sometimes three times from touching her in those spots he knew drove her crazy. "Oh god," she practically screamed as her body was taken over again.

Morgan held onto her as her body shook from the release he'd just given her. "Only three, baby girl," he said against her ear nipping at the lobe.

"Give me couple seconds," she moaned glad that he was holding her up or she'd been on the floor, "Bed," she got out trying to kiss him, but he wasn't letting her.

"You didn't show me any mercy last night, but I guess I could show some, princess," Morgan said kissing her before taking her to the bed. He sat down moving to the middle the bed before taking her hand letting her move to where he was. "Put your hands on the head board and don't move," he said moving until his head was between her legs while she was on her knees, holding to the bed.

Pen bit down on her bottom lip when he let his tongue slide into her opening. He was holding her hips so she couldn't move unless he let her and at the moment. He moved up some licking at her clit making her moan, he knew she wasn't going to last long, but he wasn't going to stop until she was begging him to. Her knees were on either side of his side straddling him as he moved his tongue back and forth over her.

"Derek, I," she moaned, not able to finish what she was thinking, her body was begging for release and was already shaking as he moved her against his tongue. She needed more pressure, but he wouldn't give it to her he just licked slowly barely giving her any stimulation, but she knew when she didn't cum it was going to leave her in another blissful state.

It was couple minutes later and she was so close and she could feel the trimmers starting he sucked her clit between his teeth and licked until she was cumming letting go moving back down to her opening pushing his tongue back inside letting her juices flow into his mouth as he licked against her walls making her yell out at the new pleasure he was inflicting on her. By the time she came again she couldn't stay up she was leaning on the bed for support.

"I can't not again," she said trying to catch her breath, but she knew he wasn't going to give up till he was at ten. That was even before they got to actual sex part.

"That's only five, you have five more to go, are you giving up?" he asked moving his thumb over her clit making her scream as she came just from him barely touching her. "Make that six, bet I can get four more from you in no time," he said kissing the inside of her thigh making her whimper when he starting moving his fingers over her clit again. She was squirming trying to get away from his touch but trying to get him to go faster at the same time.

Derek pulled away making her groan as he sat up getting on his knees pulling her up against his chest. "Please," she moaned.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby girl, four more and I'll take you to dinner," He said kissing her neck as he moved his hand down to her center stroking her clit till she was screaming as she came, he didn't stop as she continued going over. He was holding her up, because he knew she'd fall over if he let go.

"I can't, baby please, need you inside," she pleaded, but he wasn't giving in, he promised her ten and that's what he was going to do, after all she'd made him endure six last night and had him cuffed to the damn bed as she tortured him, not letting him free until she was sinking down onto him. He'd pushed her back on the bed thrusting into her over and over till she was cumming his name being ripped from her mouth as he went over for the seventh time that night, his entire body was still in bliss two hours later.

Derek reached over grabbing the vibrating dildo that JJ had gotten him, or rather them as wedding present, thank god she'd given it to him in private though, just imagining the look on his mom's face if she'd seen it. Penelope was coming down, he knew she was going to be sensitive already going over the edge eight times. He laid her on her back kissing her as he did so moving so he was at the foot the bed. He'd kissed his way down her body as she whimpered at just the lightest touch.

"Love you baby girl, you look so beautiful," he said kissing the inside of her thighs making her whimper again before he set the vibrator to the lowest setting pushing her legs up till her knees were bent. He put against her clit, barely letting it touch her and she was squirming grabbing hold the bed as she yelled out his name white knuckling the head board as she came up off the bed sending her over, "I love those noises you're making, baby," he whispered against her necking kissing her making her scream again as she came, he couldn't help it he loved her like this, "Scream for me, god I love your voice when you're cumming, it makes me so hard," he knew she wasn't going to be able to walk for while, her body was frantic as it moved against the vibrator.

"Derek, oh god," she could barely get the words out her mouth as he kicked it up another notch. He didn't wait till she came down to sink inside her, he thrusted inside her body letting the vibrator go as he held her hips thrusting in over and over as he nipped at her neck, "Morgan, fuck," she bit into his shoulder tears coming from her eyes as she closed them going over again as he joined her this time.

"Eleven," he said rolling on his side pulling her with him, "Sleep for while," he said kissing her, but he didn't pull out, he just closed his eyes listening to her breathing. She hadn't caught her breath yet, but he kissed her slipping his tongue inside her mouth battling hers until she was moaning.

"I don't think I can move," she said when she finally caught her breath.

"Hope you can walk in two hours, cause we're going out, no arguments either," Derek said, "Sleep, baby girl, I'll wake you up," he replied spanking her bottom making her moan and clench her walls together which got moan out him since he was still inside her.

"Do that again and you're dead, I don't think I can cum again," she whimpered as he moved his hands over her bottom pulling her closer before they fell asleep.

Penelope woke up three hours later, hour later than they'd supposed to been up, however Morgan wasn't in the bed with her. She rolled over with groan, her body was sore, but in good way, she stretched before sitting up looking around the room. She got up slowly testing her legs making sure she could walk, stetting herself she walked to the bathroom after putting her glasses back on.

The bathroom was lit up with more than dozen candles and Morgan was cutting off the water in the huge bathtub which doubled as a Jacuzzi. He had soft music playing on the CD player. It was all the songs that they'd had at their wedding and the reception as well.

"Hey sleepy head, I was about to wake you up," Morgan said walking over to her giving her a kiss.

"You keep surprising me like this and I'm going to never let you go far," Penelope said, "Give me couple minutes and I'll be ready for that," she said kissing him back.

"I gotta get something anyway, go head and get in and I'll join you in soon as I get something else," Derek said.

"You're going to spoil me hot stuff," she teased watching him leave the bathroom.

Five minutes later he came back in the bathroom carrying tray of strawberries and chocolate syrup. He sat them down before sliding in the tub behind her. "I plan on spoiling you all I can, my Goddess," he said kissing her neck before lifting the tray putting it beside them on the edge the tub.

"You know I can't resist chocolate covered anything, especially you," Penelope said taking the strawberry as he fed it to her.

"Good, maybe you'll be craving this in few months instead of something that makes me gag," Derek said with smile.

"Hey, it will be me and your little girl or boy," Pen said resting her head against his chest taking bit of another strawberry.

"I'm just hoping you're not craving barbeque wings with pancake syrup and pickles dipped in sour cream," he said, " I thought I was going to die when Sarah stayed at my place that time when Eric was out town, he didn't want her to be left alone, and she refused to stay with mom," he replied with groan, "I haven't gone near pickles or sour cream since then, now the barbeque wings and the maple syrup, that was good, I even tried it and liked it, but the other, I was about to die that week."

"So you're trying to get our baby to want Strawberries and chocolate syrup all the time I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Exactly," Derek said giving her another one, "Which reminds me, we're having breakfast with Gerald in the morning, or brunch rather, told him I wasn't getting up before nine let along making it out this room with you so damn good looking in that bed in there, in my arms at eight in the morning," he said taking bit of one the strawberries.

"I want strawberry waffles with butter, chocolate sauce and strawberries on top, if they have that here," she said.

"I'll see what I can do, baby girl," he replied with kiss, "We're staying in tonight, I brought Bodyguard thought we could watch it on your computer," he suggested.

"Have more these and I will have sex on that balcony out there with you," Pen replied, "These are so damn good," she added with grin, "However, just because I eat these, doesn't mean I'll be craving them later, I could want something even more disgusting that what Sarah craved, how knows," she teased.

Derek shook his head hoping that she didn't, he loved her, but there was only so much he could take when it came to food being mixed together, he about never made it through that week with Sarah when she was pregnant with his niece and nephew.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay I am going with another chapter of their honeymoon. Been gone all day so can't promise the next chapter will be up tonight, but we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed and for Kathy there is your ten or eleven rather. **


	12. I Want To Stay

**Together From The Beginning  
Chapter 12  
I Want to Stay**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing, here is more of the honeymoon or rather the last couple days they are there. Got at least four chapters left, hope you all enjoy them. Got more stories lined up too. **

Penelope walked up behind Derek, who was standing on the balcony outside their room, which looked out towards the beach. "I'll go tonight," she said running her hand over his back kissing his tattoo that was on the back his neck.

"I want you on the beach during the day, so they can see what beautiful wife I have," he replied turning around pulling her into his arms.

"You know I hate the beach, only went when I was really little, I got burnt too," she added with pout.

"Fine, but we are going out today, and I get to pick this time, I love you baby girl, but being stuck in a store for over three hours is not my first choice of something fun to do," Morgan said.

"Next time don't say I get to pick where we spend the day," she teased.

"Well I didn't expect to be in there for three hours," Morgan said back kissing her.

"Keep this up and we're not going to leave this room today," she said before he turned them around so she was against the railing.

He turned her around facing out towards the hotel's swimming pool which was right below them. He pushed her skirt up after undoing his belt letting his jeans fall down. "Gotta have you, baby girl," Derek said thrusting into her from behind making her moan.

"You are dead," she said with a smile on her face as he continued to move inside her.

"You keep telling me that every time we have sex now," he said with smile.

"You fucked me in the dressing room yesterday, hot stuff, then, mmm…" she moaned moving against him feeling the pleasure in her body building, "Then last night under the pier down at the beach, three days ago thrust your fingers into my pussy while we were having lunch with Gerald, I thought I was going to die," she replied holding to him as he kissed her moving his hand down brushing against her clit as she came. Few more thrusts and he went over pulling out once he came down never breaking the kiss till they needed air.

"Wait till tonight, I found something in that Cosmo you left in the bathroom last night, and you left me that little note, in red ink," he said with smile pulling her into the room taking her over to the bed laying her down and making love to her, which was mostly what they'd done for the last six days, and tonight was their last night here.

"Keep this up handsome, I might get pregnant again before I even give birth to the first one," she teased as he claimed her mouth.

"Hell no," Penelope said as Derek tried to get her on the dance floor.

"Oh yes you are," he said picking her up and carrying her over to the dance floor in the bar, she'd told him to have little fun even though she couldn't drink he shouldn't decline it too, but he'd still refused the beers that Gerald had tried to get him to drink.

He'd had few root beers, but on Pen's request there had been little Jack Daniels slipped into the last two, which Morgan had spanked her ass for, which explained his current playful state of carrying her to the dance floor refusing to be told he wasn't dancing with his wife.

"You are so getting that cock ring on you tonight, as punishment," Penelope said when her feet touched the ground again.

"That's if you can hold me down long enough, because woman, you are getting that 'Oops, I thought you said you did want some Daniels in your root beer' ass spanked more," he teased moving to the music rubbing his erection against her bottom making her moan, "That's right I'm hard as hell because you, baby girl, and if I have to beg you, then I'll get my revenge by watching you use that vibrator on yourself tonight," he said back making her whimper as he moved against her again.

"Derek, we're in bar, with about fifty plus people," she said wrapping his arms around her waist moving back against him as the song faded going to another one, which had faster beat.

"Never said we were having sex here, but there is bathroom back there," he said.

"No, last time we did that, Hotch over heard us, not happening," Pen replied trying to keep his hands in front her, but it wasn't happening he moved them back to her hips.

"Hotch is not here, neither is anybody else, and it's our last night here," Morgan said taking her hand and leading her towards the bathroom, however she took detour stopping at their table letting Gerald know they were leaving and they'd see him at lunch tomorrow before they left.

"See you're getting lucky again, man I wouldn't be able to move," Gerald teased Morgan, "Don't let her out of that bedroom ever," he joked as Penelope lead the way out the bar.

"What did you tell him?" Morgan asked when they got outside.

"What, he called yesterday afternoon asked if we wanted to meet him and couple other people, I said nope, you were handcuffed to the balcony and being punished for being a tease all day," Pen said before walking down to the beach.

"He's never going to stop teasing me now woman," Derek said not noticing where she was leading him, but he'd follow her anywhere right now, he was that in need of her and loved her that much.

Penelope giggled when he finally realized where she was taking him, straight into the ocean, "You said you wanted to go swimming while we were here, and since we've barely left our room, from all the sex we've been having, and strawberry meals you've been feeding me every chance you get," Pen said, "You get swim with me, only if you promise to not let me drown, not great swimmer," She replied.

"I'm not going to let you drown, silly girl," he replied letting her lead the way into the water with smile. They got little ways in and he let go her hand falling backwards into the water with smile, he finally got her into the ocean.

Penelope laughed they had tossed their stuff on the sand and she couldn't help but smile as Morgan splashed her with water getting her hair soaked. "Oh you are dead now," she said splashing water back at him.

Derek went under the water coming up behind her making her yell out as he grabbed her. "Nope, I'm still alive," he teased pushing her dress up before he pulled his down his jeans, "First time I've had sex in the ocean," he said turning her around kissing her, "you trust me?" he asked.

"You know I do, hot stuff," Pen replied.

"Float on your back," Morgan said, "I promise I want let you go far," he said kissing her before she laid on her back letting him pull her to him, "Wrap your legs around my waist," he said holding her hips. Once he felt her wrap her legs around him he thrusted inside her making her cry out at the new sensation that went through her body at the variation of their angle.

"Damn, we gotta use that pond for this too," Pen said as he moved in and out of her making her moan. She couldn't touch him because of how she was laying; all she could do was let him have control as she tried not to let her head go under the water.

"Screw that, we got bathtub," Morgan said bending over some pulling out before thrusting back in hitting her g-spot on the way in making her scream as she came. He picked up his pace thrusting into her few more times before he was cumming inside her with her name coming from his lips.

"We're going to be worn out by the time we get home," Penelope teased.

"I'm never going to be tired of you woman, just wish we didn't have to leave here, I'd rather stay and have you to myself," Morgan said kissing her.

"You'd get tired of fucking me everyday," she said.

"I will never get tired of having you under me, or on top me, I love you Penelope Morgan," He said kissing her deepening it when she opened her mouth.

"I want to stay," Penelope said the next morning as they went down to meet Gerald for lunch. They had their stuff already packed just had to grab it before they left at one.

"I do too, but we gotta get back to the real world, the one that doesn't include having sex every half hour," Morgan said kissing her.

"Just think in like eight more months we can't have sex," Penelope said making him stop.

"What the hell you mean we can't have sex?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to be fat; you do remember we're having a baby right?" She asked with teasing tone.

"You, my goddess are not going to be fat, it is called a baby, if I hear that word coming out your mouth again, I'll find a ping pong paddle and use it on your bare bottom," he said making her giggle.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again?" She asked.

"No, you missy who got off on me spanking you with the closest thing I could find after you dared me to see if I could make you cum that way," Derek said kissing her as they sat in the booth.

"Aren't you two tired each other yet?" Gerald asked, he'd already been there waiting on the two them.

"Nope, I'm sure in about eight months I'll be tired him though," Pen teased, "And tell him that I'm going to get lot bigger," she said, "and that sex won't be an option," she added.

Gerald laughed seeing Derek's expression before he gave his answer, "Well, if he gets behind you, then…"

"Stop right there, you finish that sentence I will kick your ass," Morgan said with smile on his face.

"What, apparently your, wife here thinks you two can't have sex once she's in the last trimester, you gotta set her straight," Gerald said, "Less you're looking for break then, get rested up for round two after the baby is born, you know, get her pregnant again, do her against every single surface possible," he teased before Pen playfully slapped his arm.

"You better stop talking now before I got all Oracle of Quantico on you, I got some mad computer skills," she said.

"I know that, you threatened me last time I tried to grab your ass, when I didn't realize you two were seriously engaged," Gerald said with smile, "I about lost my hand, and I was looking for him to punch me, but damn you can slap."

"I told you not to mess with her, she's my baby girl, and she knows how to fight, after all I taught her how to," Morgan said.

"How about we order before this turns into me smacking you both," Penelope suggested teasing of course, on the smacking them, she loved having Morgan and Gerald together it was funny and when Gerald was around there was another side of Derek, the relaxed care free side that hardly came out.

"If we must," Morgan said, "I called ahead and ordered ours before we got down here, and yes, I got you more strawberries," he told her before she could ask.

"You keep feeding her those things, and your kid is going to come out with strawberries growing out of their body," Gerald teased making Pen laugh and Morgan give him a expression that said 'take that back now.'

"Behave you two," Pen said before the waitress came over carrying their plates, along with bowl of strawberries.

"Would you still like the strawberry cheese cake for desert?" She asked Morgan.

"Yes, and if you can, but some sliced strawberries on top," Gerald answered instead, "He's trying to get Pen here to crave them so he doesn't have to worry about some weird craving when she's farther into the pregnancy," he explained.

The waitress smiled, she was in her late forties already knew what it was like to be pregnant, "I'll see what I can do, and congratulations," she said with smile.

"Thanks," Penelope said waiting till she left before kicking Gerald in the leg, "Hey blabber mouth, cool it on telling everybody I'm pregnant," she laughed, because they'd both been doing it the entire time.

"Yeah, I'm the daddy here," Derek said.

"So what did you two do last night after you drug him out that bar?" Gerald asked.

"Had sex in the ocean, before we did it in the shower," Pen said in serious tone. Derek about choked on his drink when she said that, he still hadn't gotten used to the fact she spoke her mind or if asked she'd tell, he'd blushed at least ten times while they'd been here.

"Princess, that is for us to know only," he said coughing little.

"You two are animals, and I thought he had over active sex drive back in college, but damn, you two put together, I don't even want to know," Gerald said shaking his head.

"Next time just don't ask, you know she's a motor mouth," Morgan said before kissing Penelope.

They spent the next hour laughing and eating before Gerald gave them a lift to the airport. Hotch had called them that morning letting them know that the director was giving them a late wedding present letting them fly home using the BAU's jet. Soon as Derek had hung up the phone he'd started smiling before telling her they would be joining that mile high club after all, in the BAU's plane.

Penelope had said no, however, she wasn't saying no now, Morgan was kissing her neck moving his hand up under her shirt. "Yes," she finally said with smile on her face.

"Our little secret," Derek added before pulling her shirt over her head.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay honeymoon over and they crimsoned the BAU's jet. LOL, I couldn't resist, just thinking that they'll know about what they did and the others won't. Okay three more chapters left of this story less I think of another chapter, but probably three more then I'll start another story. Thanks for the reviews.**


	13. It's Twins

**Together From The Beginning  
Chapter 13  
It's Twins**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, sadly I don't own anything. Time for them to find out it's more than one baby. Already got the names picked out too, that is always the hardest part, and thanks to ****celticstarwolf**** for the boys name. **

"Doesn't Pen have her six month check up today?" JJ asked looking at Morgan who was going over case file.

"Yeah, we're taking the afternoon off, she's been driving me nuts for the last three days about it," Derek said with grin, "She's freaking out again, and we finally agreed on if we wanted to know the sex of the baby and she finally said yes, of course took little torture with that little wedding present you gave us, but she finally agreed," Morgan said getting a playful slap from JJ.

"We agreed never to speak of that again, Derek Michael Morgan," JJ said, "You still haven't took me out for that dinner you promised me after I did that for you either," she teased.

"Ha, till the baby is born my spare time is spent baby proofing that house, well and the kitchen to keep Pen away from the stove and microwave, she about blew the thing up the other day, the microwave, she wanted hot chocolate," Morgan said, "And yeah I know it's hot as hell outside, but she insisted on having it, I put it on and next thing I know she'd cranked it up to four minutes," he said with laugh, "I decided to just baby proof everything now, which means our cabinets since she also decided that she didn't like how I'd arranged them three weeks ago and put all the bowls under the sink and the cleaning supplies above the sink since she couldn't exactly make most the stuff in the house, it took me twenty minutes to find the can opener when she asked me to make something for her," he said.

"And since she cries at everything right now you can't tell her to stop?" JJ asked.

"That I've gotten used to, however the three, four and five am wake up calls for sex, I love her, but I need a break at night, and she's horny as hell, sure she always is, but I'm going crazy, I need sleep too," Morgan said forgetting that he was talking to JJ.

"Too much information, big brother, way too much," JJ said, "Talk to her about that not me," she added, before saying, "You two are so much alike now, you hardly every blush when she just starts talking about your sex life and you just tell me and Haley everything, too weird, thank god you haven't started venting to Reid or Hotch, now that would be acquired."

"Wait till you're pregnant, little sis, see how you start acting," Derek said before getting up, "Well I'm outta here, wish me luck," he said with laugh before going to give Hotch the file he'd been working on.

Penelope was in her office with box of twizzlers and bowl of strawberries sitting on the near by table. So far the only thing she had was a sweet tooth and massive need for strawberries, however she knew it would start getting more crazy soon especially after last night. The look on Derek's face had been priceless too.

"Hey, hot stuff," she said when the door opened, she knew he was the one in her office, she knew the way he walked.

"What if I'd been Reid or Hotch?" he asked before kissing her.

"Then I would have told them to leave and they'd better find my husband or their butts were getting kicked," Penelope said shutting down the last computer before standing up.

"Yep, you're still pregnant," he teased, "Ready to go find out if it's boy or girl?" he asked her.

"I already got the names picked out too," she said with smile.

"No, we are not naming our child after some eighties rocker, I love you Penelope, but I can't do it," Derek said

"No, hot stuff, I promised I wouldn't do that to you, then again while you're getting coffee I could always change the name on the birth certificate, you'd never know," she teased, "I thought about Aaron Matthew if it's a boy or Harley Jennifer if it is a girl," she replied.

"I like it, and thank you for rethinking those other names, I just don't think they would fit," Morgan said before leading her out the office carrying her bag while she took the strawberries and twizzlers, "Told you you'd get addicted to them, and long as a repeat of last night doesn't happen I'll be fine," he said.

"We gotta stop at the store on the way home, I want to pick up some things, I found this recipe I gotta try, well you gotta make me since you went and baby proofed everything on me," Penelope said with pout.

"At least I don't have to worry about you going crazy in the kitchen and blowing things up again," he added wrapping his arm around her waist as they got on the elevator.

"Be lucky that I'm six months pregnant or I'd push you against that wall and do you right now," Pen said which made Derek blush like hell fire since Straus was on the elevator with them along with the director. "Sir, Ma'am," Pen said looking over at them.

Neither of them said anything, and Morgan wasn't about to say anything either, he'd thought he'd gotten used to her motor mouth out bursts like that, but nope he still got embarrassed in front of certain people, especially two his bosses. He didn't get embarrassed in front of Hotch now thank god, but for while there, damn she could get him to turn red fast in front of anybody and everybody, not to mention those few days his mom had came to visit last month and Pen decided that Fran was still in bed, but she hadn't been and got eye full when she'd come back in the house from the back deck catching them in the kitchen doing more than having breakfast.

Soon as their section chief and the director was off the elevator Penelope started laughing at Morgan who was still little red in the face. "Ha, got you to blush again, damn I love doing that to you, handsome," she said.

"Pump those breaks on your motor mouth woman, before you get us into hot water," he said.

"Come on, she can't touch us and you know that, we have a higher clearance than she does now, and thank god you passed those stupid tests," Pen said, "And Director Jones just laughs at me most the time, and especially you, hot stuff, he's got sense of humor, and his wife's been pregnant four times already, he knows what to expect," she added, "Which the ice queen should know also since she's got three kids."

"Yes, but you blurting stuff out like that is going to give me a heart attack yet, baby girl," Derek said before they exited the elevator.

"Gotta keep you at the top your game, especially after we have sex half the night now," she teased walking to his truck.

"We should have sex in here," Penelope said with grin, "Minus her being in here of course," she added looking over at the nurse.

"I see she's still being motor mouth as you like to call her," Jackie said with smile at the two them.

"You know I can't get him to turn red as much lately, but I got him good before we came here," Pen said before telling her what happened.

"Oh so you are going to tell everybody that you got me beet red, I'll think of a way to get you back, princess, you just wait," Morgan said when Jackie left.

Few minutes later the doctor came in, he'd been expected thing to be making out like last time, but they were just talking, or rather flirting back and forth. "Hello you two," he said, "At least I didn't have to pry you apart this time," he teased getting a smile from Penelope and a sheepish look from Derek, "Don't worry, I haven't said a word," he replied trying not to smile, of course walking in and finding your patient giving her husband a blow job while he's the one sitting on the table had not been what he'd expected. He'd seen some crazy things over the years being a doctor, but that one had surprised him especially what had come out of Penelope's mouth when he'd caught them. 'Sorry I just couldn't wait, dr. he was hard and we couldn't wait till we got back to the truck,'

"Like he'd do that again, I thought he was going to die for two days afterwards," Penelope said with smile looking at Derek who still wouldn't make eye contact. However, it was better than the woman that they'd had to start with, she'd been plan out mean to Pen and Morgan had told her off about it. Since then they'd started seeing Dr. Jackson. He was lot easier to talk to about things and his wife was one the nurses, Jackie to be exact.

"Let's get this set up so we can take look at your baby," Lee said, "Did you finally come to a decision if you wanted to know the baby's sex or not?" he asked.

"Yes, and we do want to know," Derek said, first thing he'd said since the Doc had walked in.

"Good, I'll print the pictures afterwards and Jackie will give you the copy of the ultrasound," he told them before putting the jell on Pen's stomach.

"That's cold," she said wincing little, she wasn't fond of cold right now, couple nights she'd had blankets on her and Morgan had been burning up.

"Sorry, it'll get warm in few minutes," Lee said, "Have you been having any cravings yet?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to turn into a strawberry, but nothing massive, well except last night, but it didn't turn out too good, and I don't want repeat of morning sickness so I'm staying away from that again, because frying baloney, cheese, cucumbers, onion and mayonnaise trying to make grilled cheese with those added too it, was the worst idea ever, I'm craving something, but I can't figure out what it is, I've tried everything, but haven't pin pointed it and after the microwave fiasco he baby proofed all the cabinets to keep me out them," Penelope said.

Lee was hiding his smile by looking at the monitor, he'd remembered Jackie telling him about Pen calling her asking about what could possibly fix the craving she was having since she couldn't find anything that would put it to rest, she'd given her a idea. "You tried what Jackie said eat yet?" he asked.

"No, we're going by the store after here," Derek said.

"I will warn you, don't put it all in the blender and mix it up, it won't taste right just eat it separate, but at the same time," he said.

"Okay, Derek is the one making it since I'm forbidden from using the electrical appliances right now," Pen said with smile though.

"Is everything alright, you haven't said anything about the baby?" Derek asked him.

"Well I got surprise for you both, did you pick out boy and girl names?" he asked.

"Yes, and after debate we finally agreed on that too, Aaron Matthew Morgan and Harley Jennifer Morgan, why?" Penelope asked.

"You get to use them both, you're having twins," Lee said.

"What?" they both asked him shocked.

"No, you see you said one, I can handle one, but pushing two out of my body, I'm going to die," Penelope said.

Derek was trying not to laugh because he was happy, but Pen was terrified, she'd been freaking out for month about something happening to the baby or she wasn't doing something right, he'd been the opposite making her worries disappear and the fact they were having two babies not one made him even happier, "You hush woman, we just get to spoil two of our kids at once," he said kissing her forehead.

"But we only have one crib, one car seat, one stroller, you know one, because that is what that machine said over there, we had one," she said.

"Baby girl, if that machine is talking to you, then we have serious problem," Morgan joked getting smile out of the doctor, but Pen was still little freaked, "We can get another crib and car seat, things like that, my Goddess," he replied.

"That explains why I'm twice as horny, I mean I tried to have sex with him at our bosses house this past weekend, however he wouldn't go for it, he did one time though," she said.

"I'll leave you two alone for couple minutes, and being aroused all the time is sometimes normal, in any pregnancy, be lucky you have been craving it and not trying to push him out the bedroom, because trust me, that one is not fun, spent three months in the guest bedroom because Jackie didn't want me to touch her at all," Lee said before exiting the room.

"If I ever get that way tie me to the bed and force me to have sex, I can't do without you," Pen said little panicked at the doc's statement. She couldn't stop wanting Derek; she was going crazy as it was not being able to have him at certain times, especially while they were at work.

"Would you pump the breaks on that motor mouth for two seconds, baby girl?" Morgan asked with smile.

"Sorry, I'm going stir crazy without having my coffee, it's been six months and I can't keep drinking decaf and this craving I got is driving me…" she didn't finish what she was saying because Derek leaned over kissing her to stop her from talking.

"Hardhead; are you listening to me or are you going to keep talking?" he asked with smile. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip to stop from talking, "Thank you, now, why you so freaked out, woman, two kids are wonderful," he said.

"I know they are and I wanted two more than two, just not at once, how are we going to do this?" Pen asked, "Our jobs are crazy, I was already worried about that with one baby but two," she said.

"The Bureau has free daycare for us, like the other Agents with families with kids, if they get sick, I can stay at home, or we can work something out where you got computers at the house so you can work from home for while, Jones and Hotch already told us that," Morgan reminded her, "Now that Sarah and Eric live down here since he transferred to the Virginia ATF department, and she stays at home with the twins writing for that online magazine, we have a babysitter in case we both have to go with the team," he added, "Haley agreed in case Sarah couldn't for some reason, we have it all worked out," he said before kissing her again.

"God I love you so much, you always know how to calm me down when I start freaking out," Pen said with smile resting her forehead against his.

"You do the same for me," he said back, "I love you, baby girl, you're my best friend and wife, I gotta keep you safe and stress free," he replied with smile.

"Thanks, I'm so glad I got you here, and maybe I can fix this freakin' craving with that recipe that Jackie gave me, because I'm going crazy," she said.

"I'll go get him, so we can finish up then go tell the others that we're having twins," Morgan said moving away.

"We gotta ask Reid and Haley to be godparents too don't forget that," Pen said as he opened the door.

"I know, baby girl," Derek said with smile.

That night they were at Hotch's place having dinner, like they did every Wednesday night if they were in town. JJ was sitting on the other side of Pen with Reid beside her. Hotch and Haley were on the other side the table sitting beside each other.

"You don't have to cook every week for us, we could always order Pizza or something," Morgan insisted.

"You better hush, Derek," Haley teased, "Besides here when was the last time you had home cooked meal that you didn't fix yourself?" She asked.

"Um when we stayed at my mom's before we moved down here," he admitted with smile.

"See, none of you all eat right with the job you have, so I will cook for you all as much as I want," Haley replied.

"You can't tell her no, I've tried," Hotch said.

"Seems like our married men on the team are whipped," JJ said.

"Hey, I am not whipped," Morgan protested.

"You're wife handcuffs you to the bed twice a week, and you like it, you are so whipped," Haley said with smile.

"Penelope Morgan, what have you been telling JJ and Haley?" Derek asked.

"Nothing baby I promise, it just slipped out," Penelope replied looking innocent.

"Oh you are so getting it woman," he said kissing her.

"Sure you will," Pen said back with smile.

"How did the appointment go today?" Hotch asked few minutes later.

"It went better than expected, and no he didn't catch us in make out session again, we're having twins," Pen said.

"What?" Everybody asked before congratulating them.

"That's wonderful, no wonder you're waking him up in the middle of the night for sex," JJ said before covering her mouth, "Sorry bro, that just slipped out," she said with laugh.

"You are so dead, JJ," Morgan said.

Penelope started laughing, "And you talk about me telling them stuff," she stated.

"Before you start making out again, what are they going to be?" Haley asked.

"Boy and Girl," Pen said.

"She about freaked out on me though, but finally got her to calm down, and we even agreed on the names finally," Derek said taking Pen's hand.

"Yes, for the boy Aaron Matthew Morgan, after our wonderful boss, and his dad's middle name," Penelope said, "For the girl Harley Jennifer Morgan, after our wonderful friends," she added. Harley was Pen's mom's middle name and Jennifer after JJ of course.

"They fit perfect," JJ said.

"I know, and we have to ask Reid and Haley something, since you are part our family too, we were wondering if you two would be the godparents?" Derek asked them.

"I don't know what to say," Reid said.

"Say yes kid," Morgan said with smile.

"Yes," Reid said still stunned they'd asked him to be their kids' godfather.

"You already know my answer, and I'm honored," Haley said getting up hugging the both them.

"Thanks," Pen and Morgan said, they were all one happy family and in the last six months they'd only gotten closer.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, and I love them as family and thought this little dinner on Wednesday would be wonderful for them. More to come, two chapters left. Thanks Elizabeth for the idea on this chapter and the next one too. **


	14. Please Save Me

**Together From The Beginning  
Chapter 14  
Please Save Me**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing, two more chapters left this one and one more. Enjoy and thanks Elizabeth Perry for this idea. **

Penelope was in her seventh month of pregnancy and so far the cravings hadn't been so bad, she'd even found something that stopped the cravings she'd been having. She still hadn't figured out what she really wanted though. She'd tried everything she could possible combine that didn't make her self sick just thinking about mixing it with something else.

However today, she finally found something that she could make and that finally fixed the cravings she'd been having; ice-cubes covered in strawberry syrup along with pickles that had chocolate syrup, honey mustard and hot sauce covering them. Morgan was away on case with the rest of the team, and Haley was staying with her until they got back since she was now working from home since her last visit to the doctor had about put her on bed rest.

She'd agreed to slow down if she could work out the house, because she refused to start maternity leave until she had to, and she had about went off when Derek suggested he stay home with her. It was the first real fight they'd ever had, and she'd won sorta, until the team got back, Haley was staying with her.

"I think Derek's going to freak when he sees this," Haley said with laugh.

"I know, but it is the only thing that has stopped this craving I've had for two months now, I'm not giving it up," Pen said, "And I don't have to make it either, well I don't have to use any of the appliances," she corrected.

"I can't wait to see his face, Aaron's too," Haley said.

"Sarah had to stay with Derek for week when she was having her twins, he about died from what she was craving. Barbeque wings with pancake syrup and pickles dipped in sour cream, he hasn't touched pickles or sour cream since then," she said.

"He's probably never going to want mustard again either now," Haley replied watching her friend, she was just glad it wasn't grossing her out; it actually looked good to her, probably because she was month into her own pregnancy, just hadn't had chance to tell Hotch yet, she'd told Pen after she promise not to tell him.

"Want some?" Penelope asked.

"Yes," Haley said as Pen moved the plate over sharing with her, "I think both our husbands are going to be grossed out for while, this stuff is so good," she replied.

Penelope just laughed taking some more pickles out the jar covering them with the toppings they were craving.

Derek walked in the door with Hotch behind him week later thankful the case was finally over after two weeks. He'd missed his baby girl so much, he'd only gotten sleep because she'd call him at night talking to him till he was almost asleep. They'd had phone sex few times since she was still craving him as well.

"Pen, Haley, we're back," Morgan said tossing his go back into the bedroom on his way passed the kitchen.

"Maybe they're asleep," Hotch suggested.

"I called her ten minutes ago, and after that little out burst of saying what she was going to do, when I said she was on speaker and to behave I'm pretty sure she's not asleep, don't you?" Derek asked, he was just glad he didn't get as embarrassed around his friends as he used to.

"No comment," Hotch said with smile following Morgan to the room that they'd set up so Pen could work from home and not have to stop working yet, "Haley?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Okay, the back deck is the last option," Morgan said.

"It's three am; you really think they'd be outside?" Hotch asked.

"We camped outside last week because she said she was about to die from all the heat, we got the AC blasting and she's still hot. Last month she was freezing now she is about to burn up every five minutes," Derek said opening the back door that lead to the deck, "There you two are," he said finding them sitting in the lounge chairs with Clooney between them guarding the two them. Lately he had not left Pen at all, and now that she was home all the time, mostly in bed less she was helping them or sitting somewhere he was as close as he could get to her.

"It was hot in there," Penelope said before Morgan kissed her.

"Could have told me where you were when I called," he replied.

"I didn't know you were half way here, I thought you were at the BAU, we live half hour away, hot stuff," Pen said.

"What is that smell?" Hotch asked after he'd kissed Haley.

"It is the most wonderful thing in the world, and finally I'm not about to die now from cravings," Penelope said with smile reaching for the plate beside her.

"It smells like something died," Derek said covering his nose when she put it near him, "What did you two do?" he asked seeing Haley had plate on her lap too.

"Nothing, it is just pickles with honey mustard, chocolate syrup, and hot sauce, we also got ice cubes with strawberry syrup covering them," Penelope said, "And Haley made us smoothies, and they are wonderful too, here," she said handing hers to Morgan.

It didn't smell bad, it smelt good so he tasted it, however he found out that smell means nothing. He handed it back to her before going to spit what was in his mouth over the railing. "Oh my god, what the hell is that?" he asked after trying not to puke at the horrible taste in his mouth.

"I put strawberries, chocolate and strawberry syrup, in them, with Tabasco sauce, lemon juice, sour cream and I think pickles maybe," Haley said, "I wrote it down in the kitchen," she added.

"Are you trying to kill yourself or something?" Hotch asked Penelope.

"No, I don't know why he's dying over there, it is best thing ever, and I got that craving I've been tearing the kitchen apart for under control," Pen replied taking ice cube out the other glass and putting it in her mouth.

"You better be glad you don't have to stay here, Hotch, just think I'm going to die now, I gotta make that smoothie thing for her," Morgan said with horrified look on his face thinking about what was in the thing his wife loved.

"Don't be so sure, Derek," Haley said with smile, "This is good, and he's gotta live with it for another eight months too," she replied with smile dropping the hint she was also expecting.

"Yep, our boss man's going to be a daddy too," Pen said laughing which finally got both men cued in on what their wives were talking about.

"Well, congrads, Hotch," Derek said at the stunned look on his friend's face.

"Aaron you can say something any time," Haley teased knowing that her husband was surprised.

"Sorry, I'm just…" he started.

"Speechless?" Pen asked with smile, she'd known for month now, and keeping that a secret had been hard, it wasn't that Haley hadn't wanted to say anything, but they'd been gone for two weeks and before that it had been week half, no real time to tell Hotch about it. The last time they'd all been together was for their weekly dinner last month after Derek and Pen had found out about the twins.

"I'm happy, just surprised, you never said anything," Aaron replied.

"Wanted to surprise you honey, and apparently I did," Haley said standing up giving him a hug and kiss, "We're going to get out here, and leave you two alone, night Pen, Derek," she said.

"Night you two, and have fun," Pen said.

Morgan told then night before he turned to Penelope, "You are so in trouble, baby girl, you're trying to kill me, you knew I'd spit that back out," he said before he kissed her.

Penelope held him to her, little difficult since she was pregnant, but after couple seconds she found prefect angle not letting him go. "I need you," she said when he pulled away for air.

"You promise to leave that out here, my Goddess and I'll do anything you want me to," he replied.

"Hey, you are going to have to suck it up, my handsome sexy chocolate God," Pen said wrapping her arms around his waist, "You promised not to say a word if I was craving strawberries, and I am technically," She protested, "just few extra things with it," she added with pout.

Derek shook his head with smile, "Come on, my sex kitten, I'm pretty sure I can last three more months," he said.

"Two months, I'm seven months pregnant," she stated.

"Sarah was pregnant for ten months, trust me I counted and Eric did the math, you got three more months, baby girl," he said making her stop.

"The hell it will be, I am going to deliver early," Pen said crossing her arms.

"I'm just saying, they had to induce labor, she was three weeks late, and ten months," Morgan said, "But you'll deliver early," he said seeing her look of panic.

"If I don't deliver on my due date, you Derek Morgan are going to be sleeping on the couch, and Clooney's going to be sleeping beside me," she said before walking past him.

"Baby girl," Morgan said going after her, but she shut the door on him locking it too.

"Nope, don't baby girl me, you are staying out there and until you apologize for that little statement you are…" Penelope thought for few minutes, "Grounded," she came up with, "No sex, no pet names, no touching me either, I got the vibrator, I'm sure that will do until you are off punishment," she said turning around.

"Penelope Michelle Garcia," Derek yelled out using her maiden name.

Pen ignored him walking off towards the kitchen.

"Clooney, I'm in the dog house I believe, again," he added looking over at his dog who was giving him a look. "Come on, I still got the keys in my pocket, we can get in the front door," he replied going down the steps and around to the front of the house.

Penelope was sitting on the couch lying on her side. She heard the front door open and Clooney came running over to her. "Hey buddy, I'm sorry I left you out there, but your daddy was in the way and I'm mad at him right now," she said rubbing his head.

"She's right, I'm an asshole," Derek said sitting down on the floor beside the couch, "I'm sorry, baby girl, I was teasing you," he said wiping her tears away.

"You know I'm an emotional wreck right now, and then I went and said I didn't need you, but I'm about to die without you near me," she said.

"I know you need me, just like I need you, silly girl," Morgan said with smile, "I'm never going to take you seriously if you tell me to take a hike, have I ever?" he asked.

"No, but I hate being mean to you," she sniffled, "I need you so much, and with you gone, I've been crying every night without you in our bed, even with the phone calls," she admitted.

"Well, we got week off, I'm not going anywhere for seven whole days, I'm your personal sex toy for the next week," he said getting laugh out of her.

"I might give you night off," she teased back with smile as she giggled.

"There's my Goddess," Derek said kissing her.

"Still mad at you, you haven't apologized for saying ten months," she stated.

"You will give birth on your due date, not day later," Derek said kissing her again, "Want another one those smoothies?"

"In the morning when we get up, now I just want to go to bed and sleep with my handsome husband," she stated sitting up.

"Then come on mamma," Morgan said standing up leading the way to the bedroom.

It was almost noon when Morgan woke up that morning. He didn't care; he'd been tired after being away for so long. Morgan kissed her before getting out the bed; he decided to make her breakfast or rather lunch in bed. Clooney followed him out joining him in the kitchen barking for his own lunch.

"Okay, give me minute buddy," Derek said scooping out some the dog food and filling the bowl before giving him fresh water, "Let's see if I can make this without getting sick," he said before getting the blender out along with all the ingredients he needed.

Ten minutes later he had everything he needed in the blender turning it on mixing everything together trying not to gag at the smell. "I can do this, it's only for another two months," he said to himself hitting the button on the blender to mix it together once the top was on it.

Pen was standing in the doorway of their bedroom watching him with smile. She couldn't help but want to cry watching him suffer, but refusing to complain again. She continued watching him for few more minutes as he finished with that and started making the rest of what she was craving for. "Derek, you don't have to make the rest of that, just make us some strawberry waffles with strawberries on top them and hot sauce and I'll deal with that," she said walking over.

"No, you like this stuff, and I'm going to make it, it's not for life, at least I hope it's not," he said with laugh putting the smoothie thing in front of her.

"Thank you hot stuff and I love you, but there is a whole pitcher in the fridge with this in it," she said with giggle, "I knew you'd be sick trying to make it so I got Haley to make me extra," she said.

"You could told me last night, woman," he laughed, "But now you got two things of this," he added, "Should last for two days maybe three, after all I gotta take care of you three," he said.

"I know, but the look on your face while you were trying to make this was killing me, next time, I'll put it in, and you can just mix it, I don't want you sick," she said.

"I can deal, Pen, if I can deal with dead bodies, I think I can get used to this which smells like them," Derek said giving her a kiss, "Might can get used to the horrible taste too, cause I'm not giving up kissing you, princess," he said with smile.

"I love you more everyday, Derek Morgan," she said hugging him.

"Love you too, baby girl," he replied, "Love those strange craving kids of ours too," he added.

**TBC**

**AN: One more chapter left. I hope you all enjoyed and this was one my wonderful reviewers ideas thanks Elizabeth. I added the smoothie however, lol. **


	15. Birth

**Together From The Beginning  
Chapter 15**

**Birth**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Finally it is time for those twins to arrive. Enjoy.**

"I am not due for another two weeks, I will be fine, handsome," Penelope said over the phone to Morgan.

"Pen, I can…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be keeping our couch warm," she threatened with smile on her face.

"Fine, but you better not go into labor or I'll spank you, baby girl," Morgan said, "Love you and those munchkins, but I gotta go," he added.

"I know, bye hot stuff," she said back before hanging up the phone. She knew he was going to be annoying till she gave birth, since she was so close now, but she wasn't letting him stay with her, she had his sister with her since Haley was with her own sister and five months pregnant herself now. He'd been gone for three days already telling her every time he called he could come back home.

It was two days later before the team finished up the case after week being gone. Eric and Sarah were both at the house when Derek walked in the front door. "What?" he asked seeing the look on their faces.

"Your wife is stubborn as the day is long," Eric said.

"She's hardheaded not stubborn, that's me," Derek said, before adding "What she refusing to stay in the bed again?" Morgan asked.

"No, she decided she had to go for a walk, don't worry mom's with her, and Des, but she literally started crying because we said no at first, mom couldn't take it and said yes finally," Sarah said with a smile on her face shacking her head.

"When did they go for that walk?" Morgan asked little worried because she was supposed to be in bed, when she wasn't helping with case, and even then he didn't want her to be up, but she was still being hardheaded. The doctor had said she could work for another week then she was going on maternity leave, even though she didn't want to.

"Hour ago, right after you called said you'd be home in half hour, where the hell did you go?" Eric asked him.

"Sorry, but the director started talking to me and next thing I knew it was thirty minutes," Derek said finally tossing his bag down, "I'll go find them, make her come back," he said with groan taking out his cell calling her.

"Penelope come on," Fran Morgan said to her daughter in-law, who she thought of as just a daughter.

"Five more minutes, it's nice down here," she said.

"Yes, but if that husband of yours finds out you walked down here, he's going to skin us alive," Desiree said.

"I can deal with my handsome husband," Pen said sitting in the gazebo.

"We're sure you can, honey, but we don't want him to lecture us about letting you walk this far, and I'm sure he's going to, even if you do talk to him," Fran said with smile though.

"He says one word let me know, I'm sure the couch will be cozy for couple nights," Pen said with laugh.

Derek didn't get answer on her cell so he drove his truck down to the gazebo, she'd been going there for the last week now, and he'd about spanked her ass when she'd slipped out on Sarah the other day walking off by herself down there. "I should paddle that ass of yours," he said coming up to the gazebo once he parked the truck.

"Hey hot stuff," Penelope said with smile, "What makes you think that wouldn't get me all hot for you?" She asked.

"We'll leave you two alone," Des said, "Sorry, big brother, but she slipped passed Eric and I caught up to her first, mom followed," she replied, "We're going to the mall, be back in few hours," she added before they walked back to the house.

"Pen you are so in trouble," Morgan said sitting down beside her, "I know you love it down here, but it's like a mile from the house, you're supposed to be on bed rest, that means stop sneaking out the house and coming down here," he said not wanting to lecture her, but he'd been worried.

"I'm sorry, Eric was standing outside talking on the phone and I tricked Sarah, told her I was going to talk to him," she said with smile.

"I told you, we have vehicles, if you have to come down here, just ask for ride, I can't worry about you when I'm gone, thank god we both got the next week off, the director told me today that you're officially on maternity leave, no if's ands or buts about it," Morgan said, "And since you don't know how to listen, hard head, I took the week off," he said.

"No, I got another week, and you're not staying home," Penelope said.

"The hell I'm not, you just escaped Eric, who is pretty much my twin, could pass for it too," Morgan said.

"Handsome, you are my chocolate god, he's not, there is no way you two are twins, plus your two years older than he is," Penelope replied.

"Whatever, the point is, you escaped him, and you are on punishment, baby girl, no more walking out the house, the back deck is far as you're going, and you're staying in bed, so am I for the next week half," he said kissing her lips.

"You are mean," she pouted but kissed him back, "Fine, but Clooney loves these walks," she protested.

"Clooney can go for walk anytime he wants, I got two doggie doors in the house, he can let himself out,"

"Fine, but I just want you here tonight, I love our family, but just the two of us for change, please?" she asked.

"My mom stays, she's a nurse and if you go into labor…"

"Either you agree to nobody or I'm not leaving this spot till I'm good and ready," Penelope threatened; she wanted a night alone with her husband for change instead of having people around.

"I can carry you to that truck if I have to," Morgan said back, "But fine, at least they live next door case we need them," he said standing up and helping her to the truck.

"Baby, we got a problem," Pen said looking down, "My water just broke," she said laughing trying to not make him panic.

"I should known not cuffing you to the bed was going to be a mistake," Derek said, "Sit back down till I can get the blanket,"

"What, I need a hospital, a doctor, I need Lee and Jackie, hell your mother would do right about now," Pen said.

"You heard them, they were leaving, we've been down here for the last thirty minutes talking, woman, nobody is at the house, and it takes half hour to get here, we're mile away from the house," Morgan said before sitting her back on the seat.

"No, I'm going to the hospital," Pen said before letting a yelp out at the pain from the first contraction.

"I don't want to risk delivering on the side the road," He said holding her hand till the pain passed, "I'll get us out here later, but for now you're stuck with just me, and I am pretty sure I can deliver a baby again." Morgan said going to the truck

"Again, when the hell did you deliver a baby?" she asked.

"Back on the bomb squad, I was at the station and one of the women she was pregnant, she came in to see her husband, he had gotten stuck at a seminar and wasn't back," he said coming back, "Glad I left this in the truck."

"That still doesn't explain why I shouldn't make you take me to the hospital," she said before the next contraction hit making her grab his hand.

Once the pain left he helped her onto the blanket with the pillow behind her, "As I was saying, she came in and I was the only one there besides Daniel, she'd went into labor in the parking lot and was in the middle of it when she'd came inside. Between Daniel and me we delivered the baby, more like I did while he was trying to get hold of her husband," Derek said.

"But that is different you had place with water, with scissors and how the hell did you deliver the kid?" She asked before yelling out.

"Here, you call Hotch and tell him to get ambulance here since I can't exactly do that at the moment, and I am not in position to try and give directions, gotta do this," he said with smile as she dialed their boss' number.

"Hotch, hey um can you get us an ambulance out here," Pen said before letting another yell out, "Mother of god," she screamed dropping the phone clutching the front of Derek's shirt.

Hotch wasn't sure what was going on till he heard her scream, the first thing he thought of was labor after that, but he was trying to make sure she was okay, but nobody was answering him back, "Morgan, Penelope?" he asked into the phone again.

"Sorry, Hotch, she's in labor," Morgan said, "I can't exactly move her either," he said.

"You need anything else?" Hotch asked him.

"Yeah, let the others know, my mom and them went out just tell them to meet us at the hospital," Morgan said.

"Okay, I'll call the ambulance and then everybody else," he said about to hang up.

"We're at the gazebo," Morgan added before Hotch could hang up.

"What the hell you down there for, you know what never mind," He said already knowing why they were there, "I'll meet them there so they know where to go," he added before hanging up, knowing the medic would get lost other wise.

"Thanks, Hotch," Derek said before hanging up the phone.

Five minutes later Pen was trying not to push so she could wait on the ambulance, but it wasn't happening. "Just push, because the only thing the medic is going to do is the same thing I'm doing, I can already see the head the baby so push, baby girl," Morgan said.

"No," she protested but the next contraction came and she couldn't hold back any longer and for once pushed with a yell.

"Come on, one more," he said.

"No, you can't make me," she retorted but her body wasn't going to take no for answer and she had no choice but to push again, before she could say anything else she could hear the first of their two babies crying.

"It's girl," Derek said with smile holding his daughter, he'd used the scissors from the first aid kit in the truck, to cut the cord.

"She looks like her daddy," Pen said with smile.

"She looks like you," Morgan said trying to clean some the blood away, they'd had the go bag for her in his truck and another one in the house just in case they were out. He'd found a shirt in the bag and was using it to wrap around the baby since they had nothing else.

"You do realize we do nothing like normal people do," Penelope said, "it was supposed to be wedding, pregnancy, hospital, but we're the opposite, and we're in the gazebo we got married in," she added laughing as she took her daughter.

"Well I don't want to be normal, I just want to be with you three and the rest of our family," Morgan said with smile, "I think our son's going to wait,"

"No he's not, take her," Pen said waiting till their daughter was safe before she started pushing again since holding it back wasn't an option.

Fifteen minutes later Morgan was holding his son, he'd cleaned him up best he could, and now was sitting beside Penelope who had their daughter in her arms. "I think we did good," Morgan said with smile.

"Yes we did, and I promise not to doubt you next time," she teased leaning over to kiss him, "Guess we just gotta wait for them now," she said.

"Yeah, told you I couldn't take you to the hospital, couldn't drive and deliver these two," he said with laugh, "And next time you're going to be in a hospital for this," he added.

"You can bite my ass, handsome," Penelope said.

"Ha, in about six weeks, remember what Lee said, we can't have sex for almost month maybe longer," he reminded her.

"Are you kidding me, I can't do that, I have to have you when I need you," Pen said.

"At least one of us has some control," Morgan said before he saw the ambulance coming down the hill with Hotch's SUV in front of it.

It had been three days since Penelope and the twins had come home, four days since the twins had been born. It was almost seven in the morning when Pen woke up, she hadn't heard the twins crying and got little worried, but noticing Derek wasn't in the bed she knew they were safe.

"You know I think you're worse than me," She said with smile walking over to him sitting in the second rocker once she had their son who was waking up now.

"I couldn't sleep, and then Harley woke up I just picked her up and started rocking her, once she was fed and changed," Morgan said.

"It's not so scary now that we have them here," she said.

"I'm glad I fell in love with you three years ago," Derek said looking over at her.

"I'm glad I gave you a chance, hot stuff, because we make some adorable babies together," Pen replied.

"You got that right," Morgan said, "JJ said she's coming over later today with Reid, Haley and Hotch are coming over this morning some time," he said.

"We're not going to get our kids back till tonight you know that right," she teased.

"Oh trust me, baby girl; I will get them back any time I want to hold them."

"I still can't stop laughing at what Hotch said when he got there with the medics," Pen said.

"Well, it's true," Morgan said back, "The next time you two decide to go for a walk, make sure she isn't in labor and the hospital isn't half hour away," he said word for word what their friend had said.

"You know me, I do things the way I want to, and having you deliver our babies makes it special, I'm glad you were home, I would have refused to go near that hospital."

"I could just imagine my mom and sisters trying to get you to go, at least my mom would have known how to deliver these two, when you couldn't wait any longer," Derek said with smile.

"Love you handsome," she said.

"Love you too, baby girl, love these munchkins too," Morgan said leaning over and kissing her.

**The End**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and sad to say it is now finished. I got some ideas for more stories however so don't worry. Just gotta figure out which one to write next LOL. I couldn't resist having him deliver them either it was just two cute for me to pass up.**


End file.
